


Mating season

by Marunita



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nervousness, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marunita/pseuds/Marunita
Summary: - I hate this season - he mumbled to himself.This didn't use to happen before. Mating season had not always been like this for him.Mating season, every other year, made every girl that Rad found at least slightly attractive make him feel aroused; but this year, it seemed he only had the hots for his co-worker and he knew it had to do with Cupid's last visit to the shop. That one flashback and second first date had dug old feelings he used to have for her, and now she was the only thing he could think of.





	1. Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! uh, so.. this is my first posted fanfic ever, so if you like lots of teen awkwardness, I hope you guys like it! Also, English is not my first language so if you notice any grammar mistakes while reading, please let me know! Thank you!

Rad sat on top of a wooden box in the cold storage room in the back of the store.

 

He sighed, his breath making a small fog cloud due to the low temperature.

 

_Man, this weather was killing him._

 

Well, it wasn't exactly the high temperature, in fact, it wasn't that warm outside, it was just an average spring day, sunny and pleasant; even the tempered Mr. Gar, had pointed that out that same morning.

 

But he, _oh dear_ , he was sweating and gasping for air as if he had been working in the middle of the desert.

 

He ran a hand through his forehead and immediately started scratching his back, his skin was sticky and warm; the heat was unbearable and so was the itching of his body.

 

\- I hate this season - he mumbled to himself.

 

This didn't use to happen before. Mating season had not always been like this for him.

 

When he first found out about it, he was only 13 years old and had just conveniently hit puberty. Unfortunately for him, being an exernilian, from Planet X, (instead of an earthling) had made the typical "the birds and the bees" talk all parents have with their children a little bit different; adding content like "what is a mate?" and "changes that occur during mating season".

 

Rad blushed at this thought; _that had been a really awkward conversation with his father._

 

He had never really paid much attention to his roots. His planet, his culture, it all seemed really distant for him. His parents clearly hadn't been able to completely adapt to earth since they had lived most of their lives back in Planet X, but he hadn't been there since he was 5 years old; so despite recognizing himself as an alien, he couldn't say he was that interested in his own species... until that day.

 

After learning about what mating season was, Rad had decided to search more about it; he couldn't do that on the internet, of course, no human would know about alien anatomy, but he found what he was looking for in his father's bookshelf: a book entitled "Exernilian reproduction", written in its respective language.

 

That same night, he started reading the first chapter, with crimson cheeks and the help of an alien translator that consisted in a square shaped translucent screen that translated the words it picked up when hold in front or placed on top of a text.

 

This wasn't because he had trouble with his own language, in fact, when at home, his parents didn't speak english with him, but having grown in an environment that used that language as its primal way of communicating, he had to admit english was somewhat easier to him. Besides, this was a biology book that used many unfamiliar words to him, so it was only natural for him to need some help.

 

Despite this, he managed to read the whole 10 chapters in a short period of 4 days. He didn't dare to take it to school with him, in fear that curious kids would want him to translate such weird printed symbols; so his lecture hours were held at night, when he knew no one would find out.

 

He still kept that book, of course, every season that passed supposed a new question that he had to answer himself resorting to the same 10 chapters.

 

This year, he had to look up why on earth was he feeling so hot? And surprisingly, the answer was "because you're growing up".

 

His first seasons hadn't been hard for him, he was a teen after all, his hormones were already like crazy, so while his sex drive was a little bit higher than usual, this wasn't such a big problem to him. But as he grew up, his body didn't lower the production of hormones, in fact, it was the opposite, meaning that now, at the age of 18, his body was more eager to mate than ever; and it gave him terrible itches and heats.

 

\- Rad? -

 

\- Crap - he cursed as he heard the feminine voice calling him from the door that lead to the back.

 

He felt his pants tighten; clearly his body temperature was not the only thing his hormones rose.

 

\- I'm here - he responded to Enid - I just came back here for some boxes to restock the ice cream shelves.

 

\- Alright but come back quickly, there is a lot of customers today, we need a hand here! - she reproached.

 

Rad sighed again and got up, levitating the box that he had been sitting on with a purple beam coming out of his index finger.

 

Once he was out of the cold storage, he felt the room temperature hit his body like a wave.

 

He groaned as he felt his skin itching once again.

 

He saw Enid as he passed the counter but decided to ignore her.

 

She was part of the problem.

 

Mating season, every other year, made every girl that he found at least slightly attractive make him feel aroused; but this year, it seemed he only had the hots for his co-worker and he knew it had to do with Cupid's last visit to the shop. That one flashback and second first date had dug old feelings he used to have for her, and now she was the only thing he could think of.

 

And this wouldn't be so bad, if only he didn't spend most of the day, every day, working with her. Now her shorts suddenly looked skimpier, her top looked smaller, her legs curvier and her lips plumper.

 

Besides, lately she had been oddly.. _touchy?_ Not in an inappropriate way, of course! She clearly had no intentions of being more than friends with him, he knew that, but these past few months, her cold self seemed to have melted a little, being more affectionate with her friends, mostly him. Not that she wasn't aggressive towards him anymore, because in fact, she still was, but she also now gave him pats on his back, stroked his hair, even laid an arm around his shoulders sometimes. And sure, this wasn't bad, at any other time of the year this would have been great, he would have been happy; and he had been for a while, but now.. now his body was consuming itself in hormones, making each slight touch make him want to throw himself over her.

 

On top of that, it was well known that she didn't exactly sit "like a lady", basically spreading her legs all over the counter table. So if her displays of affection weren't enough for him, since the beginning of his season, to his hormones and instincts, this practically meant "please take me now" and he was having a hard time trying to control himself.

 

He placed the box down and opened one of the store's fridges, the cold air brushing his face lightly; it felt pleasant, and and it calmed him down, so he stood there for a second, before starting to add the ice cream pints to the empty shelves.

 

\- Hey Rad! - a voice called.

 

\- Huh? Oh hey little buddy! What's up? - he answered K.O. with a small, somewhat fake smile.

 

\- Oh, nothing.. I just wanted to ask you something -

 

\- Yeah? What is it? -

 

\- It's just that... lately you've been acting a little bit grumpy.. is everything okay? -

 

Rad stopped his work and looked at him surprised. K.O. seemed to be hesitant but genuinely worried.

 

Poor kid, all he saw was his friend being on a bad mood and he thought there was something wrong. Despite not usually saying so, Rad was really grateful to have a friend like him.

 

\- Of course everything's okay! - he put on a smile and messed his hair affectionately - I've just not been getting enough sleep lately -

 

K.O. giggled at the display of affection.

 

\- Really? Why? -

 

\- Oh well.. you know.. - he hadn't lied, his lack of sleep was clearly not the main reason for his bad mood but it was one of them. However, explaining him he hadn't been sleeping because of his non stopping hormonal activity (which included a high body temperature that could only be lowered by masturbation) was out of the question - uh.. I've been.. I've been working on my van! Yeah! I've been working on a secret project, but it's been taking me longer than I originally planned, so I've been staying up until pretty late the last couple of days -

 

_What a ridiculous excuse._

 

\- Woah, a secret project? - K.O.'s eyes shined with enthusiasm - Can I see it? -

 

\- Uh.. once it's done, I promise you I'll show it to you before anyone else! -

 

\- Awesome! You're amazing Rad! -

 

\- Of course I am - he smiled.

 

Even in times like this, Rad had enough will to brag about himself.

 

\- I'm gonna go tell Enid! - the kid exclaimed turning around and jumping his way up to the front of the store.

 

\- Yeah, you go do that - the alien chuckled and turned around, focusing on his task once again.

 

Unfortunately he could only do so for a couple for minutes.

 

\- Hey Rad -

 

\- Huh? - he glanced over his shoulder only to find a worried looking K.O. once more - is something wrong?

 

\- Enid is talking to a customer but she is beckoning me in a weird way, I think she wants me to call you -

 

\- Call me? -

 

Leaving the remaining ice cream pints on the floor he walked to the counter.

 

Enid was behind it, but she looked stiff and nervous, her cheeks blushing heavily. In front of her was an anthropomorphic cat wearing a leader jacket and sunglasses, despite being inside.

 

\- C'mon babe, as soon as you're done with your shift we can go for a ride on my bike, I know you would like that - he smiled and tilted his head enough for her to see his eyes under the sunglasses.

 

Rad felt his body starting to boil. Any other time of the year, he could control his jealousy, after all, having a crush didn't mean being in a relationship with her; she had all the right to talk to whoever she wanted to. But during this mating season, he had found himself being rather possessive towards his friend. His brain told him what he was doing was wrong but his hormones had taken over his body and made him want to get in a fight with anyone that tried to flirt with her or even looked at her with ulterior motives.

 

This time was no different.

 

_No, wait Rad, what are you doing? You can't just go there and beat him up, he's not doing anything wrong and her blush clearly tells you she's not opposed to the situation...!_

 

Enid finally looked at him, their eyes locked for a second and he saw her mouth moving without emitting any sound to say "help me".

 

His eyes widened, suddenly understanding the situation: this guy was flirting with her and she didn't know how to get rid of him.

 

Not because she couldn't defend herself, in fact, he firmly believed she was one of the most badass girls in the plaza, she could stand for herself very well, but she was also very awkward at times, and became easily flustered in situations like these, so she probably couldn't react right now because of that.

 

Okay then, time to listen to his hormones for once.

 

\- What are you looking for, buddy? I'm sure I can help you find it - he said in a rather aggressive tone as he walked towards the two of them.

 

\- Um.. No, I'm not looking for anything, I'm clearly talking to this lovely lady, can't you see? - the guy gestured at her, annoyed by the interruption.

 

\- Looks to me like you're bothering her - he snapped back.

 

\- What's your problem, man? - the cat's hairs stood on end as he hissed.

 

\- Well you're trying to hit on my girlfriend - he cracked his knuckles as he approached him - that’s my problem -

 

Enid's face became even redder, he instantly regretted calling her that, but it was too late now, he would apologise for it later.

 

However, the word "girlfriend" had an effect on him, or maybe it was the fact that now that Radicles was a few inches from his face, the cat could see how tall and muscular he was. Whichever it was, he seemed to have felt threatened, with his ears low and his tail between his legs.

 

\- W-Woah, chill man, I didn't know she was yours! -

 

\- That's right, she is - he kept walking, making the guy step back, at this point, his hormones had taken control and were speaking and acting on his behalf - so if you are not here looking for anything to buy, I would recommend you to leave! -

 

With this last sentence he roughly pushed him towards the door, which sensing movement, opened just in time for the guy to fall on the ground outside the store meowing loudly.

 

Rad stood there for a second, watching his victory as the cat got up and hissed before leaving.

 

\- Woah - the voices behind him snapped him back to reality.

 

His cheeks and ears (which were now pointing down) went bright red as he realised he had let his hormones take complete control over him.

 

_Oh god, he had called her his girlfriend._

 

\- Thanks Rad.. - he heard her say still flustered and in shock.

 

K.O. just stood there staring at him, probably feeling a mixture of admiration for his friend and confusion over the excess of violence he had just displayed.

 

\- O-Oh.. it was nothing.. sorry if I was a little rough, I just did what I thought was necessary to help you.. and.. sorry I called you my girlfriend - he mumbled the last part of the sentence as he looked down and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

\- No, it's fine, you really saved me back there, I don't know what happened to me, I guess his flirting was a little bit too much for me - she laughed, also displaying a general aura of awkwardness.

 

An uncomfortable amount of six silent seconds passed until he finally reacted.

 

\- I'm going to the break room for a minute, I'll be back -

 

_Oh god, what had he done?_

 

It had only been one week since mating season had started, how come he had been struck so hard by it? He had just threatened a guy out of the store because of the cheap flirting he had tried to pull on Enid. He had never been this jealous over a situation like this!

 

Sure, he wasn't comfortable watching his crush get hit on by other dudes, but he had never reacted that way. And yet, it had felt.. _as if it had been the right thing to do?_

He entered the room and sat on top of a table.

 

Don't get him wrong, he knew being possessive like that was bad, but to his instincts, that had been the most reasonable reaction, to them, that was him showing other males that Enid was his choice of mating and that he wouldn't let anyone else get her. _She was his._

He started feeling itchy and warm again.

 

He sighed, he could feel his member hardening again, lately, it had become harder to hide these incidents.. he could only wish this season would end soon.

 

\- Rad? - the girl's head peeked through the door.

 

_Oh no._

 

Enid coming to the room with him was a bad idea, she was going to make things worst. Not because he wanted her to leave him alone but quite the opposite, his body practically screamed for him to make her stay, and that was bad.

 

\- Yeah? -

 

\- Is everything okay there? - she approached the table he was sitting on.

 

\- Y-Yeah, of course! - he lied.

 

\- K.O. told me to come talk to you, he's right dude, you have been acting weird this past week, and don't tell me you're working on your van, the poor brush-head might buy that but I don't - she chuckled trying to make the situation less tense.

 

He smiled at her.

 

\- I'm alright Enid, I just.. haven't been feeling like myself lately.. but nothing serious happened, so no need to worry about me -

 

She kept silence but smiled back, meaning she understood.

 

Immediately after that, she raised her hand and placed it on his head caressing his hair.

 

He first tensed but relaxed almost instantly at the light stroke. This was nice, as much as he complained about her sudden need to show physical affection, he actually enjoyed it quite a lot.

 

Suddenly he felt her fingers brush the base of one of his antennas.

 

His eyes opened wide.

 

_Oh no. She wasn't going for his hair, she was going for his antennas._

 

Before he could say anything, she already had one antenna in between her thumb and index finger and was vigorously massaging it.

 

His eyes shut as quickly as they opened and his ears started twitching softly. Waves of pleasure went through his body and he felt a lump in his throat.

 

_Oh no, not that, hold it in Radicles, you can do it, you can -_

 

He could not. All of the sudden his throat was emitting loud and low pitched purrs while he pressed his head towards her hand in pleasure.

 

He heard her giggle.

 

She seemed to be oblivious of the boner she was causing him.

 

After some seconds she stopped, taking her hand off his head. He grunted displeased and slowly opened his eyes to encounter hers; she had a wide smile on her face.

 

\- You're like a kitty - she said mockingly, but actually moved by how cute her friend was when he did that.

 

_Yeah, a big horny kitty..._

 

\- I-I would say something but.. - he felt his cheeks warm up - I got nothing - he finally admitted

 

After that show of affection, his brain seemed to have completely fried.

 

She chuckled.

 

\- I'll go back to the counter, we shouldn't leave K.O. in the shop on his own, you coming? - she asked while she walked towards the door.

 

\- Y-Yeah, I'll just go to the bathroom first - he had placed an arm over his tights so she wouldn't notice the reaction she had caused him.

 

\- M'kay - she answered finally going back to her uninterested self.

 

As soon as she was out he walked uncomfortably to the bathroom and sat down over the toilet lid, unzipping his pants.

 

_Damn it._

 

_He had no choice now, he had been thrown to the edge._

 

This wasn't the first time he masturbated at work, he had done it a few times before in past mating seasons, but with only one week, this mating season seemed to be the one that was getting him walking towards the bathroom the most.

 

One day it had been because of the way Enid was sitting over her counter, some other day it had been because of how powerful and attractive she had looked during a fight with Darrel. Pretty much everything she did, even her usual displays of aggression she unleashed on him (and that usually brought him pain) were now a reason for him to be turned on.

 

But today it had been different, _she had done this consciously._

_Well, to some extent at least._

 

A few months ago, unfortunately for him, she had discovered he could purr after she tried to pull at his antennas to make him feel pain or at least get annoyed.

 

But of course, as the rest of his species, his antennas were extremely sensitive, and when being rubbed or brushed, they usually brought him more pleasure than they brought him pain; and that translated into purring, something he felt extremely embarrassed about.

 

Her first reaction had been to keep quiet, probably surprised at the sound, but after a few seconds a wide smile appeared on her face.

 

He yelled at her in an attempt to stop her, knowing what she was thinking, but she was quicker, and before he realised, her hands were already brushing his antennas again meaning she had whole control over him.

 

Surprisingly, soon enough he realised she thought his purring was the equivalent to a cat's instead of the equivalent to a human moan, meaning that she thought she was petting him resulting on him being content, instead of rubbing his very sensitive skin making him feel sexually aroused.

 

He should have said something, he should have corrected her mistaken assumptions, but he felt so embarrassed that he decided just to agree on that idea, he would let her think he purred like cats did, but he made her swear she would never tell a word to K.O. or anyone else. The least he wanted was more people knowing about it.

 

She didn't seem to have any problem with keeping quiet, and although he had been very nervous the first few days after the incident, soon enough he realised he could really trust her since no one had approached him to ask about the topic like he had expected; so he relaxed, thinking this would never be brought up again...

 

No such luck.

 

Soon enough, Enid started showing sudden "displays of affection" in the form of rubbing his antennas whenever she realised they were alone.

 

He tried to reproach, but she always laughed it off, calling him a cute kitten and caressing his ears while they still spasmed. _Oh god, he was so embarrassed_ , he couldn't tell her the truth, she was so innocent.. and besides, it felt so good.. specially coming from her, it was way better than when he did it on his own, that was for sure.

 

Now he had to pay for this decision, in a bathroom at Gar's Bodega... _man, he hated mating season._

 


	2. Ghostly prank

Enid walked back home after a long day at work.

 

She was tired, her only motivation right now was to arrive home and lay in the couch in front of the T.V.

 

\- I'm home! - she exclaimed as she opened the door.

 

No answer.

 

\- Mom? Dad? - she asked a little bit louder than before.

 

Still no answer.

 

\- Icky? Boris? - she practically yelled this time.

 

The house kept silence.

 

_Geez, had everyone disappeared?_

 

She headed to the kitchen, where she noticed a note on the fridge.

 

 

 

 

> Enid dear, your dad and I received a last-minute invitation to the "Thirst and Blood convention" of 201X, the spookiest vampire convention of the year! We are both so happy and exited!
> 
>  
> 
> We will arrive home around midnight, and your brothers are sleeping over one of their little friend's house, so you'll stay at home alone tonight. If you're hungry, your dad made dinner for you, just check the fridge!
> 
>  
> 
> We love you, and remember! Don't open the door to strangers!
> 
>  
> 
> Your loving parents.

 

Enid felt her face involuntarily grimace; she loved her parents but her mother still treated her like a kid sometimes, don't open the door to strangers? What was she? 6?

 

Anyways.. that meant she had the house for herself tonight, _sweet!_

 

She opened the fridge, as much as she complained, she liked her parents still paying attention to her, _her dad made her dinner? That was gr-_

 

She froze in place when she opened the fridge and saw a weird looking roasted chicken with eyes all over it.

 

It was blinking.

 

She quickly closed the fridge. _Was that thing alive???_

 

Enid loved her parents.. but she didn't understand how the hell they could eat these "spooky meals", like they liked to call them.

 

Instead she opened one of the cupboards and took a cup of instant noodles.

 

\- Yeah this will do - she mumbled.

 

The girl sighed as she prepared her meal, recounting today's events.

 

Today had been an undoubtedly weird day.

 

_First that weird cat guy that flirted with her.. then Rad.._

 

"You're trying to hit on my girlfriend"

 

That sentence echoed inside her head, and she couldn't help but blush, her heart pounding fast again.

 

_No! Stop it Enid, he just said that in order to make him leave, you asked for help, and he helped you, nothing more than that._

 

Her heart didn't stop racing though.

 

_Oh man, she really liked him, didn't she?_

 

This had all started after their second first date; _stupid Cupid, showing them old memories she was trying to forget, who did he think he was trying to make her like him again?_

 

At first she denied it, she tried to, there was no way she had started feeling things.. _specially for him! Rad! The stupid meatloaf that tried to look cool by acting like a jerk! The one that had broken her stupid and weak teen heart! The one.. the one who cared for her because they were friends and deep down was actually sweet and soft.. like he had shown to be today by worrying and protecting her from that cat..._

 

She had to admit it, he had a heart of gold, he was just dumb and tried to fit in by hiding it.

 

She sat on the living room's couch with a heated up cup of noodles and a fork.

 

That time he and K.O. had a rap battle and the kid rapped about Rad going to yoga classes and babysitting toddlers she had to hold her laughter in so he wouldn't feel even more ashamed, but she thought that was adorable.. why did he have to hide all that with his typical buff and macho mask?

 

Well, _not like she did mind him being buff!_ He had a great body, that's something to be proud of! _His arm muscles were big.. and.. and he made sure to wear crop tops in order to show his well defined abs.._

 

She almost choked, making her blush harder than before.

 

_It wasn't her fault to find him attractive, he was well built, she was sure other girls thought that too!_

 

_Oh yeah.. other girls._

 

Enid knew her crush was going nowhere, not only because Rad was her best friend and he could never see her as something else, but also because she knew him, and she knew the type of girls he liked, he didn't like girls like herself, he liked girls with pretty legs and hour-shaped bodies, girls like Drupe or.. or even Shannon.

 

She gulped and looked down at her legs.

 

_Damn, even a fucking robot had better legs than her._

 

_That was depressing..._

 

_Could Rad still be in love with Shannon?_

 

She shivered at that thought, tasting for a moment how bitter would it be to see her crush be with someone that looked better than her even though they were villain.

 

 _I mean, she clearly had no hope on Rad and her becoming a couple_ , in fact, lately she had started to show more affection towards him, knowing there would be no repercussion or suspicion from his part if she did so, but it would still hurt her to see him with someone else.

 

She smiled, at least, while he was single, she was the only one who could do that, that had to count for something, right? She was the only girl close enough to lay her head on his shoulder or play with his hair, or that kind of stuff.

 

Plus, she was the only one who knew he could purr, she kept that secret very happily; in fact, she had felt very satisfied when he told her that that fact would stay in between them. That meant she was the only one who could make him do that and _man, was she eager to do so._

 

Every time they were alone she would reach for his antennas; looking at him be so calm and happy was mesmerising; and if he ever asked why she did so, she would just say it was a show of affection as his friend; he would believe that, there was no way he could see her as something else.

 

She sighed, it did hurt, but it was true, she didn't reach any of his standards and would never do so, so she would have to accept being his friend and be happy with it.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

_Huh? Who could that be?_

 

She got up and walked to the door but before grabbing the door knob, her mother's words echoed in her mind for a moment:

 

"Don't open the door to strangers"

 

She hated being treated like a child but this time, her mom was right, so she took a look through the peephole, but was surprised to see no one was there.

 

_Perhaps she had mistaken a sound from the outside as a knock?_

 

_Maybe it was nothing._

 

She turned on her heels heading back to the couch but was stopped by knocking, louder this time.

 

_Okay, that couldn't be mistaken for anything else, that was someone knocking outside._

 

She looked through the peephole again but there was still no one.

 

Rising an eyebrow she opened her door just enough to peek if anyone was there.

 

No one.

 

She huffed, a little annoyed at this point, opening the door fully.

 

\- Hello? - she asked looking at both sides hoping someone would appear.

 

She decided to step forward and stand some seconds in the porch.

 

_Who was the asshole who thought this was funny!?_

 

There was a loud noise behind her. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

 

_Oh no._

 

As she turned around, she realised the door had closed.

 

_Oh my god no, she didn't have her keys with her!_

 

There was a sudden laugh and she immediately understood the situation.

 

\- Spanky and Cruddle! You better open that door right now! - she yelled, her blood boiling in rage.

 

Cruddle's ghostly head went straight through the door showing a crooked and very wide grin.

 

\- Or what? -

 

\- Or I'll have to kick your butts like I did last time - she placed her hands together ready to do a finger technique that would create a tornado big enough to throw them away from the neighborhood.

 

\- Oh but this time we are inside the house! And you are the one outside - Spanky's head also went through the door as he stated this.

 

\- So what? -

 

\- You wouldn't wants to makes a tornado inside your own house now, would you? - Cruddle asked.

 

Enid kept quiet for a second, _it was true_ , she couldn't kick them out with her ninja skills if she was the one outside; creating a tornado or summoning a giant shadow creature would probably destroy the house and most importantly, her room.

 

The ghosts laughed, taking her silence as a victory and left her to be alone, it didn't seem to be a joke, they had genuinely taken advantage of the fact that she was alone to play this prank on her.

 

She grunted feeling powerless over the situation; her mom would know what to do...

 

_That's right! Her mom!_

 

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled her mother's number.

 

_C'mon, c'mon, pick up!_

 

\- Hello! -

 

\- Mom! I-

 

\- You have reached Wilhamena's phone! Unfortunately I can't answer right now because I am in the middle of a spooky business! But you can leave a message after the tone and I'll return your call as soon as I can! Thank y-

 

She hung up before the message could finish; she was probably dancing eagerly or showing her brother's and her pictures to strangers in the convention, which meant she was not gonna answer her phone any time soon.

 

She thought about calling her dad... but he was a werewolf, he couldn't help but chew on and dig holes in the yard to bury every single phone he have had to the point of breaking them, who knew if he even had his cellphone with him?

 

_It was worth the try, right?_

 

She called her dad and waited.

 

_C'mon, pick up!_

 

Suddenly she started hearing a noise... it was a ringing tone coming from the front yard.

 

She sighed and walked to the nearest tree, finding that the sound came from a dirt mound right next to it.

 

_Great, there was no way he would answer that. What now?_

 

_She couldn't stay outside, could she?_

 

_Those stupid ghosts! Ugh!_

 

She cursed out loud; this was clearly not how she had planned her evening to go.

 

Looking at her phone, she realised it was only 8pm, meaning that if she waited for her parents, she would have to wait at least 4 hours.

 

She shivered, now that the sun was gone, the weather wasn't as pleasant it had been in the morning, it was windy and drizzling..

 

_She couldn't wait outside in only shorts and a top._

 

Maybe she could call K.O.? Carol and her son would probably have no problem in letting her stay for a while, but then again, K.O. was a kid, he would have to go to sleep at some point, and now that Mr. Gar dated Carol, that meant he would probably be there; did she really want to stay up until 12pm at K.O.'s house while he sleeps and his mother cuddles with her boss and pretends the situation isn't awkward at all?

 

She grimaced, _no way she was doing that._

 

What about Red Action? She could call her... but wait, did she even have a house? She refused to leave her Hover Tank; up to what she knew, Red probably lived inside of it. And that was fine, but it probably meant she was most likely riding it right now, and while she loved going on rides with her friend, she had no desire of going to the Danger Zone in the middle of the night and specially not in the mood she was in right now.

 

She thought for a second, _geez, she really needed more friends_ , the only other friend she had was Elody, and she clearly couldn't call her and go spend the night at Point Prep, that was a ridiculous long trip for only 4 hours of wait.

 

Well.. there was one other friend she had, and that was Radicles...

 

_Oh no, no way, she was not gonna call him, if she had to wait for hours outside on her porch, then she would._

 

There was a sudden thunder, clearly meaning the weather wasn't gonna get better any time soon.

 

She gulped and after some seconds she finally dialed the number.

 

\- Hello? -

 

\- H-Hey Rad! Do you think you could help me out? -

 


	3. Rain and telenovelas

\- M-My house!? Um.. - Rad gulped nervously, not only because Enid was asking to stay at **his** house in the middle of the night, but also because of the fact that he was  **not** at his house.

 

He mentally cursed his luck, he couldn't tell her that he was at Mrs. Gertie's house babysitting her kids, that was supposed to be a secret, cool guys don't babysit! What would she think of him if she found out?

 

He had to tell her he couldn't help her.

 

But.. then again, a storm was coming soon, he would feel terrible if he knew he could have helped her but instead decided to leave her outside and alone in the rain.

 

Mrs. Gertie was very fond of K.O. and his friends, that's why he had trusted him to babysit her kids in the first place, so she surely wouldn't have any problem in letting Enid stay for a while while she was in a situation like this. Plus, she had gone out with her husband for the night, and they would probably come back at midnight; around the time Enid would be heading back to meet with her parents, so the timing seemed convenient.

 

\- Listen Enid.. I'm not.. at my house, I'm.. at Mrs. Gertie's house -

 

The other side of the phone remained silent for a second.

 

\- Are you babysitting her kids? -

 

\- NO! I-I mean.. w-well, yes.. how did you know that!? -

 

Enid started laughing.

 

\- Enid! -

 

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry - she chuckled - it's okay, I'll just stay in the porch if-

 

\- No! Listen! You can come, I'm sure she'll understand, besides, you can help me with these little squirts -

 

He patted one of the kid's head as he said this and he giggled in return.

 

\- Really!? Oh thanks dude! You are my saviour, I'll be there soon! -

 

\- See you then -

 

Rad hung up pleased to have helped, but his smile quickly disappeared as he started to feel an itch on his chest.

 

During this mating season, this cold weather was like a blessing for him, specially since this period came around spring. The lower temperatures allowed his warm body to cool down, which made him feel calmer, but now Enid was coming, this changed everything.

 

His mind was nowhere near to being prepared to meet her while he babysat, but his body was warming up quickly at this thought, meaning that it was preparing for much more than just meeting her.

 

_What are you doing Rad!? There are kids in here! Mrs. Gertie trusted you with taking care of them, so focus on doing that!_

 

_Geez.. he was a mess._

 

And so he did, for the next 20 minutes he focused only on the kids, in hopes that it would calm his hormones; and it worked, in fact, he had completely forgotten about Enid when the bell rang.

 

\- Enid!? - he exclaimed when he opened the door.

 

\- Hey - she simply said, soaking wet from the rain, yet boiling from embarrassment; _how many people could say they had been lucky enough for rain to start pouring once they were on their way to meet their crush?_

 

Rad took a deep breath as he scratched the back of his neck; if her clothes weren't small enough, now the rain had made them stick to her skin. Her bangs also now stick to her face, and she looked hot and beautiful.

 

\- You're all wet! Come in before you catch a cold! - he pushed this unnecessary thoughts away, he couldn't let his hormones take over him. _Not again._

 

\- Thanks - she simply answered as she walked in.

 

\- Rad? -

 

Enid looked up to see a little spider kid peeking from behind the couch.

 

\- Rad, who is that? - the kid questioned.

 

\- Oh, guys! This is Enid, come say hi to her! -

 

The baby spider took a few steps away from the couch, showing himself completely. His skin was light green, he had six arms, two legs, and four eyes.

 

She raised her eyebrows, with all those limbs, he clearly was Mrs. Gertie's son, but besides that, he didn't exactly look much like her.

 

Suddenly another kid, identical to the first one walked away from the couch.

 

_Oh? Okay, she has two kids._

 

Another kid walked next to the other two.

 

_Three kids? Wow._

 

A fourth one did the same.

 

\- Okay, how many of these are you babysitting? - she asked her friend a bit unsettled by the situation.

 

Rad chuckled.

 

\- Just these four rascals - he winked at them and they giggled in return, running towards the guest.

 

\- Your name is Enid? That is a weird name - one said while hugging her leg.

 

\- Ah.. thanks - she said without really knowing how to answer. She wasn't good with kids, and they seemed to have a lot of questions to ask and comments to make.

 

\- Why is your hair purple? - another asked.

 

\- Um.. it's just-

 

\- Why are your legs so big? -

 

\- Well I don't think-

 

\- How old are you? I am six and a half! And Rad is eighteen! -

 

\- Um, yeah, I'm-

 

Rad laughed at the situation, she gave him a death stare.

 

\- Are you Rad's girlfriend? -

 

\- WHAT!? - they both yelled at this last question.

 

\- O-Oh no! N-No! - she felt her cheeks get warmer.

 

\- C'mon guys, she's just a friend - Rad wasn't amused by the situation anymore.

 

The kids laughed.

 

\- I.. I'm sorry Enid, you know how kids are - he tried to excuse himself, ignoring the fact that his face was probably red at the moment.

 

\- Don't worry about it.. -

 

They both kept silent for a second; _that had been extremely awkward_.

 

\- Okay kids, who wants to watch T.V. before going to bed? - he tried not to make a big deal out of it.

 

\- Me! - the spider kids answered in a chorus and ran to the couch, sitting on top of it this time.

 

\- I'll go get you a towel, why don't you choose a movie with them meanwhile? -

 

\- Sure! - she smiled awkwardly.

 

She looked at her phone just to see it was 8:30pm.

 

\- So.. what do you guys like to watch? -

 

One of the kids held up the remote control and turned on the T.V. then proceeded to change channels until the intro of what seemed like a telenovela for teens popped up.

 

The title read "Miss XV"

 

\- Rad showed us this, now we watch one episode before bed every night -

 

Just as he had been mentioned, the alien came back with a towel in his hand. She looked at him with a questioning look, and it took him a few moments to realise what was going on.

 

His pointy ears immediately flopped and his lips curved into a smile showing a slight blush in embarrassment.

 

Enid bit her lip, Rad was a jerk, why did he have to look so cute?

 

\- Heh.. I had forgotten about that - he said as he handed her the towel.

 

\- You had forgotten about your telenovela about quinciañeras, how could you? - she mocked while she pulled her hair down in order to dry it.

 

Rad laughed to cover his embarrassment.

 

_Stupid! First you let her know you babysit and now she discovers your telenovela? That was it, she would never think he was a cool guy ever again._

 

He sat in the couch next to the kids, silently, defeated, and she gladly joined him using the towel to sit over, not wanting to get the furniture wet. She decided to leave her hair down while she let it dry.

 

The first 20 minutes hadn't been that bad... well, they had, the episode was over dramatic, the plot was unnecessary complicated, and the main actress was clearly more than fifteen years old (like they wanted you to believe); and yet, everyone else seemed to enjoy it, specially Rad, so she just went with it, at least it could be rather amusing at times.

 

But after ten more minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, it was boring, this was boring. Suddenly everything started to feel heavy, her arms, her head, her eyelids...

 

She thought for a moment, she was sitting next to the most annoying guy ever, who she just so happened to have developed feelings for once again, _how awkward would it be if she leaned on him? No way, she wouldn't do that, she could stay awake._

 

But the more minutes she watched, the more pounds that were added to her head.

 

_Oh fuck it, the situation couldn't get any more awkward that it had already gotten, she was tired dammit!_

 

And with this set in her mind, she closed her eyes and leaned her head, placing it on the alien's left arm.

 

Rad's body immediately tensed.

 

_Oh no._

 

He started feeling warm again, his hormones seemed to have calmed down for a while but now they had been brought back to action by this.

 

_Oh god, why couldn't he shut them off completely, why did they have to act at such a meaningless contact?_

 

And yet.. when he looked down at her, he could see why.

 

Not paying attention to the T.V. anymore, he took a moment to look at her, her tank top let most of her toned abdomen show as well as the curvature of her hips... he bit his lower lip, feeling the sudden urge to lay his hand on her waist and feel her skin.

 

_Ugh! No! Stop doing this!_

 

He hated his hormones for this, they kept giving him thoughts, _he needed to stop!_ Besides how was he going to take care of the kids if-

 

_Oh right, the kids._

 

He looked to the other side and saw the four spider kids asleep, leaning towards each other.

 

\- Hey, Enid - he whispered as he poked her cheek.

 

She made a small noise in response, showing that she had been awoken.

 

\- I need to take the kids to bed -

 

This time opening her eyes slightly, she took his head off his arm, letting him move freely.

 

He finally got up, picking up the four toddlers at once in his arms and walked upstairs.

 

She rubbed her eyes as she saw this, and she couldn't help but smile.

 

_Why did Rad want to hide this side of him? He was clearly loving and caring, that was adorable._

 

She looked at her phone, it was 9:12pm, it had only been 40 minutes, the telenovela had finished, and yet it had felt like the longest 40 minutes of her life.

 

\- We are never watching this again - she announced once he came back.

 

\- Sure - he chuckled embarrassed. _Of course, and if they never spoke about him watching it again, that would also be great._

 

\- Let's watch a horror movie instead - she smiled at him while stretching.

 

His eyes involuntarily roamed on her body as she did so.

 

\- S-Should I choose one? - he asked.

 

\- No, you have a terrible taste in movies - she laughed and took the remote control.

 

\- You better choose something good or else you'll regret judging my impeccable taste -

 

They both laughed, and she felt pleased by this, she might consider him a jerk, but he was still her friend, she never said it much, but he was important to her.

 

Suddenly hanging out with him didn't feel that awkward anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Miss XV was an actual telenovela I used to watch as a kid


	4. Teenage passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is when things actually get started! Enjoy!

\- I bet she dies first - Enid poked her friend's arm.

 

\- What? No way, the one with blue hair will die first - Rad answered.

 

\- He's clearly the youngest, that won't happen -

 

\- Huh? What does his age have to do with anything? -

 

\- Haven't you noticed that in most horror movies, the murderers go for hormonal teens? The guy with blue hair is a kid - she stuck his tongue at him.

 

\- ... shit I hadn't realised that - he said half surprised by what she had told him and half displeased at her use of the words "hormonal teen".

 

Because that's what he was.

 

_And he hated it._

 

\- He's too young, some teens have to die first - she stated.

 

In the end they had chosen together a mainstream murderer type of horror movie, it wasn't great, just average, but entertaining enough to enjoy themselves; and they were both glad.

 

She rubbed her eyes and groaned, she was starting to feel sleepy once more.

 

\- Hey.. you okay? -

 

\- Yeah, just a little bit tired, that's all -

 

Rad looked at her for a moment, a thought starting to crawl up his mind.

 

_No! No thoughts! He would not give in to his hormones!_

 

\- Well.. you can lay your head on me again.. -

 

_No! No!_

 

\- If you want, of course - he finished the sentence.

 

Enid looked at him with wide eyes.

 

_Ah shit, see what you did Rad? You made things awkward again. Now she's gonna-_

 

\- Sure -

 

_Wait what?_

 

The purple haired girl closed the gap in between the two of them, he involuntarily lifted an arm and she laid her head on his chest. His arm went back down and over her own.

 

_This was good, right?_

 

His body started warming up and his back started itching.

 

_Oh no, it was not._

 

Enid, on the other hand, didn't seem to be aware of his friend's tense body or nervous attitude, she felt tired, and he had just offered her to be his pillow for a while, she wasn't gonna say no to that, besides, they had already crossed the line of awkwardness and her eyelids felt too heavy, so there was no reason for her to refuse; not to mention that this meant the opportunity to be in his arms, and given the fact that he could never like her back, why not enjoy the probably only time this would happen?

 

Lately she had allowed herself to be more affectionate towards her friend, that was true, but going around the store hugging him seemed like pushing it too far, so she was glad he had offered this time, this gave her a perfect excuse.. not to mention he was actually really comfortable and she was falling asleep.

 

\- Your are warm - she nuzzled feeling content.

 

\- Y-Yeah - was all that could get out of his mouth.

 

Rad was trying to focus on the movie to keep any dirty thought out of his mind, knowing the physical consequences that failing would have on him.

 

Surprisingly one of the male leads of the movie had a knitting set in his backpack and now two other female characters were discussing, with a rather offensive implication, if he was actually gay.

 

Enid chuckled, her right cheek still on his chest.

 

\- What? - he asked.

 

\- He's just like you -

 

\- LIKE ME!? -

 

\- Shh, you'll wake up the kids -

 

\- Enid, I'm not gay! -

 

The girl laughed harder this time.

 

\- I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about the fact that he has a knitting set -

 

\- WHAT!? -

 

\- Shhh! -

 

\- Enid, I don't knit -

 

\- Shut up Rad, I know you do -

 

The alien kept silent.

 

\- You knit, you babysit kids, you watch overdramatic telenovelas, your heart melts over cats, you are just big, soft and loving -

 

There was still no answer.

 

She looked up at him, his ears pointing down, his cheeks bright red, his expression showing he was clearly upset.

 

\- And I think that's adorable - she added.

 

\- Are you trying to make fun of me? -

 

\- No! I mean it! -

 

His expression shifted.

 

\- ... You think that? - he asked almost incredulous.

 

\- Yeah! I don't know why you try to hide it over that macho meathead mask, you're clearly a sweet guy and that is great, better than being a jerk, that's for sure! I liked you much better when I learnt those things about you -

 

Given any other time, she would have never said that, and her dozing off was probably not helping her either, but at the moment, happily cuddling with the guy she was falling in love with, saying what she thought of him felt like a natural thing to do.

 

_She would probably regret it later._

 

The two of them remained silent for a moment.

 

\- I still do manly stuff - he said pouting letting one of his fangs show.

 

\- Of course you do - she chuckled.

 

_Later, now she was cheerful to say the least._

 

\- I still work on my van - he continued, mainly just to assure himself at this point, that he was, in fact, manly.

 

\- Very manly - she answered mockingly.

 

\- And lift weights daily! -

 

\- It shows - she said with a smile, happy to be in his embrace.

 

To her, this situation was quite amusing, _Rad was just adorable._

 

She opened her eyes; this position gave her a straight view to his uncovered abdominal area. She bit her lip.

 

_He was also kind of hot._

 

Feeling confident on the fact that he had offered her to lay on him, she slowly lifted her arm, placing her hand over his abs. Just like the rest of him, they were warm, and she had to suppress the urges of lifting her hand upwards around his ribcage and under his top.

 

Rad tensed again, at this point, the amount of effort he was putting in order to focus on something that wasn't her was so much that he could feel his eye twitching.

 

A wave of heat had struck him, everything was itching and a certain bulge on his pants was slowly starting to rise.

 

And yet, he could do nothing.

 

His mind was screaming desperately for mercy, but it seemed his hormones had none. Her cold hand against his boiling skin was driving him crazy; he had to be extremely careful right now, or else he would do something he would deeply regret.

 

_He couldn't give in to his instincts again, no way._

 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and control the impulse of throwing himself at her like an animal.

 

Enid nuzzled on him but whimpered in discomfort at the thought of this probably being the only time she would be able to cuddle with him, because well.. that wasn't exactly what friends did.

 

_Why did he have to like pretty girls? Why couldn't he like her?_

 

_Fuck pretty girls, this felt nice, she wanted this, she wanted him._ This almost gave her enough will to fight for his love instead of accepting her fate of staring at him in the distance while he dated another girl.

 

_Almost._ But it wasn't enough; she wasn't crazy enough to go embarrass herself just to get rejected; she knew she couldn't compete with the type of girls his friend was into, and it made her feel powerless.

 

She digged her nails on his abdominal skin and heard him cough loudly immediately after.

 

\- Are you okay? - she asked.

 

\- Y-Yeah, yeah, I just choked - he said, his arm around her was shaking at this point.

 

_Self control Rad. Self control.._

 

Without realising this, she smiled but didn't answer, instead she just sighed.

 

_So what if other girls were prettier than her? No way she would let them get near him, she was his best friend, she was the closest girl to him, she knew his tastes, his achievements, his secrets!_

 

_His secrets.._

 

_Yeah, that was right,_ she was the only one who could make him purr because she was the only one who knew about that. She was the only one who could be in his arms because no other girl was close to him like she was; and right now, her face was so close to his that she could practically kiss him, what would "other girls" do about that?

 

She blushed at her last thought and lifted her head up. The first thing she saw was his jaw, and it was true, she just needed to get a little closer and her lips would be right on his cheek... or his lips, depending on where she aimed.

 

The same happened with his antennas, her left arm was laying over him, if she just lifted her hand a little, she could easily reach his right antenna.

 

_Should she..? No, of course not, Enid, you're going too far, you're just a friend._

 

_But.. wasn't a kiss on the cheek friendly? He probably wouldn't think anything about that._

 

She hesitantly lifted her hand from his abs and placed it first on his chest, and then on his neck (earning a weak whimper from him). Her face slowly closed the gap in between them and she placed her lips on his cheek. At the same time her fingers brushed his right antenna lightly.

 

Rad's eyes widened.

 

It had been one thing to feel her hand on his abs, it had been another thing for her hand to be on his chest, even feeling her cold fingertips on his neck; everything was slowly pushing him to the edge, but he could control himself, he was strong, and this wasn't his first mating season, was it torture? Yes. But it was controllable, he could handle it.

 

But.

 

On top of all this, she was going to rub his antennas? And kiss him!?

 

That's when he lost it.

 

The remaining string of consciousness his mind was trying to protect broke.

 

Her face moved away just as quickly as her lips had touched his skin; it was a quick kiss, but his reaction was quicker, lifting his left arm upwards from her arm, placing his hand on the back of her head and forcing her face forward to kiss her roughly.

 

Enid yelped at the sudden reaction, her eyes wide open as she felt him smash his lips on hers; all that went through her head was "what the hell?". But her friend didn't seem to realise, he had lost all logical thought, and proceeded to place his free hand on her back; leaning forward.

 

One of her hands was still on his head, the other one fell on his shoulder; surprisingly, she didn't use it to push him away, but as support, as she felt her friend's weight over her.

 

Her eyes closed slowly, all her questions were starting to disappear now.

 

She kissed him back, parting her lips to let his tongue play with hers and leaned backwards, using her hand on his shoulder to guide him to follow her, which he did gladly.

 

Now, with him on top, his kisses felt even more eager and sloppier. His right hand traveled from her back to the side of her leg earning a soft moan from her.

 

He pulled away for a second in order to look at her. She had kept her hair down, which was now messy and misaligned. Her eyes were half lidded, her cheeks bright red and her lips parted, a bit red from his roughness. _Damn, she looked beautiful._

 

Any other time, this would be the moment to question why was she letting him do this, but after being pushed to the edge like that, his brain wasn't acting according to logic anymore.

 

She was under him and didn't show any intention of resisting him; to his hormonal mind, this was submission, and he was gonna take this opportunity to mark her as his.

 

She gasped and her eyes shut at the feeling of his lips on her neck, she could feel his fangs nibbling her skin and it was giving her chills. Now that she was under him, she was able to see how big he actually was, with his muscular arms and shoulders covering her almost completely.

 

_Damn, this was hot. He was hot._

 

She felt him bite her and she moaned in return, tilting her head to the side in order to give the alien more skin to work with.

 

Now both her arms were locked on his neck and one of her hands was on his hair, her fingers playing with his curly hair and softly tugging it at each bite he gave.

 

Her eyes kept half lidded and with every minute that passed they were becoming harder and harder to keep open. She was biting her bottom lip, but still had a small smile on her face from the pleasure he was bringing to her. Her cheeks were burning, she could feel them, and she could also feel Rad's physical warmth; she was loving it, she was loving everything he was doing to her, and he seemed to know based on the sounds she was emitting.

 

How had this happened? At what point had she stopped being friendzoned to become.. this!? Had it been the kiss? The cuddling? Whatever it had been, she was thankful for it, and yet she felt incredulous of what was happening.

 

She felt his hand traveling further from her thigh, locking his fingers on the back side of her knee and pulling it upwards, bringing her leg over his hips.

 

She gasped.

 

Then he proceeded to adjust his body to this new position, placing his hand on her waist and forcefully kissing her jaw.

 

As soon as this happened, she felt his groin area pressing in between her legs, and it didn't take her much to realise she was feeling his excitement.

 

\- Oh my god - she whispered into his ear while she bend her other leg and placed it over his hips on the same way he had done before.

 

She squeezed his hips with both legs and felt them move closer to her, his member now pressing harder onto her.

 

\- Oh my god - she said again, almost moaning this time. Her insides felt on fire.

 

He grunted in return and moved his face from her jaw, leaning his forehead over her.

 

Their eyes locked, and in the dark, only with the lights from the T.V. to illuminate them, she saw his eyes, his glowing yellow scleras, filled with lust and sweetness, and she felt the last bit of her breath escape her lungs.

 

He was just mesmerising.

 

He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, at this point he was way too gone to make anything that came out of his mouth make any sense, and yet, he used this moment to look at her, hoping she would understand how much she meant to him with sweet strokes to her cheek.

 

She placed her own hand over his, leaning her head towards it, as if she understood, and leaned forward placing her lips over his.

 

This wasn't a rough kiss like the ones before, this was a sweet and soft kiss that almost made him melt.

 

His eyes were shut, and she could feel his ears twitching happily.

 

Enid pulled away and looked at him again; he gave her a displeased look and tried to kiss her again but she moved her head to the side before he could achieve anything.

 

He grunted.

 

\- Enid.. - he pleaded in a low raspy voice.

 

She bit her lip.

 

_Damn, that was sexy._

 

But instead of answering to his begging, she moved his hand from her cheek and slowly directed it to her chest, placing it on top of it.

 

His eyes widened, looking at her for confirmation, and meeting her heavy lidded eyes holding a seductive look, he realised she was the one begging now.

 

_Oh, there was no problem with that._

 

He kissed her passionately before pulling her tank top upwards, almost violently; taking a look at her now visible bra.

 

It was purple and was decorated with lace.

 

Everything had been heaven to him, from the very first kiss; and this was no exception.

 

He licked his lips and pressed his face over her chest, kissing the top of one of her breasts; they felt soft and warm, and now he knew he wanted that bra off.

 

He placed his hands on the sides of the underwear piece, hoping he would know how to undo it once he reached her back.

 

\- Hey Rad? We are back! - the sound of an opening door and the voice of Mrs. Gertie interrupted them.

 

\- Crap - Rad muttered looking at his friend.

 

A puff of smoke appeared, invading the whole room and making it impossible to breath or see anything.

 

Rad started coughing, and so did the just arrived couple.

 

\- Rad, what is this? - the woman asked while she coughed and waved her hand in order to avoid the smoke getting in her eyes.

 

When the cloud dissipated enough, the couple was able to recover their sight: Rad sitting on the couch, leaning backwards with his hands behind his head and his legs over a small wooden log.

 

\- Oh hey guys! You're back! The kids are sleeping, I was just watching a movie -


	5. Exerlinian anatomy

Enid sat on her bed with two books on her hands.

 

She sighed.

 

_She had to fix this quickly or else she would be in trouble._

 

As soon as she arrived home, she was welcomed by her cheerful parents, who apparently had dealt with the ghost brothers in a more violent way than usual. They wouldn't say what they had done, but the look on her mother's face told her she had somehow enjoyed it.

 

Despite this, she didn't inquire much on what had happened, she barely thanked them and ran to her bedroom.

 

Her parents did get worried, trying to talk to her from the other side of the door, but she had made sure to lock it and had no intention on letting them in for a chat; instead she just said she was tired and would go to sleep immediately.

 

After insisting for a while, they finally let her alone, although they didn't sound completely sure of doing so.

 

Did she feel bad for treating them like that? _Yes, of course_ , but she couldn't risk them seeing what her neck looked like.

 

With her puffy and humid hair down, that could be covered, of course, but it only took a soft breeze or a hug or even an affectionate touch in order for the big marks of her neck to show.

 

That's what they were, no love kisses, these were actual big bite marks and bruises; she didn't need a mirror to know they were there, that area of her neck was throbbing, she could feel it.

 

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all, and remembering how she had gotten them wasn't unpleasant either.

 

She smiled hugging her books, feeling how her cheeks warmed up.

 

That had been.. amazing; more than what she could have ever fantasized with; _those strong arms, those lustful eyes,that tongue, oh god, those fangs._

 

She shut her legs together, feeling her lady bits ask for friction.

 

_Keep it together Enid, this is not the time for that, you have to find a way to cover your wounds or else everyone will see them tomorrow._

 

She placed her books on the bed, the first one, a witchcraft book; knowing that she couldn't cover something this big by normal terms like make up (or a scarf, since it was spring), she had decided to resort to the only other mean she knew: the supernatural one. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't understand most of the writing in it. It had been so long ago since the last time she had casted a spell that what used to be simple words were now gibberish and weird symbols.

 

Even the title in the cover was illegible to her, but maybe if she concentrated enough she would be able to remember a simple cast that would at least cover her neck temporarily.

 

The second one.. she wasn't quite sure what it was about.

 

It was Rad's, that was for sure, the cover was written in a language she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and she had only seen such symbols at her friend's house the few times she had visited him with K.O.

 

She would have to give it back to him tomorrow.

 

She hadn't meant to take it with her, in fact, she didn't even realise when she took it.

 

Unfortunately her body replacement  technique could only take her so far, so when Mrs. Gertie and her husband arrived; disappearing did prevent them from knowing she was there, but didn't allow her to get out of the house, just out of the room.

 

She reappeared in the kitchen, where she tripped and fell, her face hitting the tiles.

 

Examining what she had tripped over, she realised it was Rad's bag, so when she saw the book that had flown out of it, she grabbed it out of curiosity, but had to run when she heard the couple walking towards the room after hearing her fall.

 

She ended up getting out by jumping out of a bathroom window, it hadn't been a very risky jump considering she was still in the first floor of the house, but it was still not pleasant.

 

That's when she realised she had taken the book with her, and not being able to give it back without entering the house again, she resolved on taking it with her and bringing it to him tomorrow.

 

It's not like she knew how to read it anyways.

 

She kept silent staring at the book for a second and opened it immediately afterwards; it didn't matter if she couldn't understand a word, she was curious.

 

She opened it at a random page and started turning the pages hoping something in them would make sense.

 

After a few pages, a small translucent laminate fell out of the book.

 

Enid took it arching an eyebrow.

 

_What was this?_

 

It looked like a thin piece of glass but it didn't feel like one, it was ductile, and it didn't feel like plastic either.

 

She hold it in front of her face, a few inches away from it. It was transparent, nothing was written on the mysterious piece; she could see through it just fine... except there was something different.

 

Suddenly, the cover of her witchcraft book read " Book of Spells for Beginner Witches and Wizards" in clear english.

 

She put the square down incredulous but was surprised to see that the title was once again just gibberish.

 

_Was she going crazy?_

 

She hold the piece in front of her face once again and the english title reappeared.

 

\- What the hell - she mumbled to herself while putting the laminate up and down not being able to understand the situation.

 

Trying it over Rad's open book also had the same result, the weird grouped symbols became coherent words, but she still didn't understand what it meant. She could read something about "the different phases of Exernilian hormonal cycle" _... whatever that was._

 

So this was some sort of.. translator? It was in Rad's book, so it made sense that he had access to such advanced technology; he was dumb and never accepted it, brushing it off as unimportant, but his parents had made it clear that they owned tech that was way too advanced for humans to understand.

 

Well, this was great, this meant she would be able to read her book and cast a spell!

 

She opened her book and started looking. Thanks to the new device, she was able to find a spell under the title of "Wound Healer" and casted it successfully, leaving her skin looking as if nothing had happened.

 

She pursed her lips a bit displeased, she had liked the hickeys and she had obviously liked Rad leaving them on her, she just couldn't go out with that monstrosity on her neck, it was too big.

 

Fortunately the problem had been solved so she didn't have to think of excuses to prevent people starting rumours.

 

Putting her wand and book on her bedside table, she laid back with the translator on her hand and Rad's book on her chest.

 

_She should go to sleep._

 

Right after thinking that, she turned on her side and opened the alien book, placing the translucent square over it, this time at the beginning of the book.

 

"Reproduction is every living being's capacity to spawn, at some point of their lives, other living beings similar to their own. This book has the objective of informing about Exerlinian reproduction, as well as aging and it's consequential maturing, hormonal gradual activity and mating cycle"

 

\- The hell is an Exerlinian? - she asked to herself.

 

Without reading the rest of the page, she turned it, scamming through the text, not really understanding much about the topic, until she reached a page with an illustration on it.

 

It was a drawing of a man and a woman, both standing naked, the two of them with arrows pointing at different parts of their bodies and labelling them.

 

It really looked like a normal anatomy illustration from a biology book, with the only difference that the people drawn didn't look like humans... well they did, mostly, but their skin was turquoise and they had antennas. They looked like.. Rad?

 

The caption under the picture read "Exerlinian male and female anatomy".

 

_So.. Rad was an exerlinian?_

 

It did make sense, this was his book after all, and he wasn't human, it was only logical to think his species also had a name.

 

She kept turning pages, her cheeks tinting red, now starting to understand what the book was about.

 

Suddenly one of the titles catched her eye: "Exerlinian antennas".

 

"Antennas are sensory organs that allow the being that possesses them to sense touch, air vibration, smell or taste, depending on it's anatomical purpose; Exerlinian antennas, however, don't held this kind of function, in fact, they exist with the only purpose of providing pleasure both to males and females".

 

Enid's eyebrows lifted in surprise, remembering her friend's purring when she rubbed his pair of antennas. _So what he felt was.. pleasure?_

 

"These appendages, located at the top of the head, are filled with millions of nerves and capillaries that make them an erogenous zone and its stimulation generates a sexual response which manifests in the form of vibrations from the respiratory system denominated "purr". Exerlinians can also be stimulated through their genital area (the only area that will grant an orgasm), but only antenna stimulation will result in this involuntary reaction"

 

Her jaw was wide open at this point, all this time she thought she was caressing him when in fact she had been... _masturbating him..???_

 

_That was a lot to take in._

 

Okay, maybe "masturbation" wasn't the best word, it said here that his species couldn't get an orgasm through their antennas but.. it did say that they felt pleasure out of rubbing them..

 

Her cheeks were burning at this point, remembering all those times she had reached for his head, all those times he had complained with red cheeks and ears, she always thought he was embarrassed of sounding cute, but maybe.. it was because he was embarrassed of explaining her what she was actually doing.

 

_Oh man, she really should have listened to him._

 

On the other hand.. did it matter now? What had happened tonight clearly showed that they liked each other, so she could keep doing that. Maybe not in the break room like she usually did, now she knew that was not appropriate at all, but.. maybe in a more intimate environment..

 

She smiled while biting her lower lip. God, she was so happy with the events that had occurred a few hours ago, it was like a dream come true; no, it was better, because she could have never dreamt something that amazing, and it was better when she thought that it could, in fact, happen again.

 

She turned the pages, just to keep scanning, not really paying attention while she fantasized of things that could happen the next day at work with Rad.

 

Suddenly, a text caught her eye; the title read "Mating Season".

 

_Mating season? Did they have such thing?_

 

"Mating season is the seasonal time of the year in which certain groups of animals engage in mating. Exerlinians, despite being more advanced than the rest of the animals in Planet X, do also go through this season, which develops during Spring.

 

Symptoms that might appear when the exerlinian biological cycle starts could be: the increase of sex drive and body temperature (most of the times accompanied by perspiration), mood swings and sudden hostility"

 

She thought for a moment, it was spring right now, and if she had to be honest with herself, she had noticed Rad being all sweaty and sticky at work. She dismissed it, thinking it just meant he had been working a lot, but this book seemed to differ.

 

Mood swings were always his thing, Rad could be cheerful one moment and be crying the next one, that was just who he was, but he was never hostile, and if she had to be sincere, today during their afternoon shifts.. he had treated that feline guy rather violently; she had never seen him act like that before.

 

_Did that mean that Rad was in heat right now??_

 

"Unfortunately, since it was inherited by an ancestral being, this behaviour is no longer needed in modern exerlinian society and may sometimes become an obstacle in social interactions such as emotional relationships.

 

Mating season is most complicated for teenagers, usually from 13 to 25 years old, whose hormones are not only active for reproduction purposes, but also for the developing and maturing of their body functions. This leads to the consequential increasing of their sex drive and might therefore cause them to desperately (and most of the times illogically due to lack of self control) look for mates even though their society no longer needs for these roles. In this case, a mate wouldn't have the purpose of reproducing, but only of intercourse and may be problematic if these mates are not their significant others."

 

Enid closed the book and left it on her bedside table on top of her witchcraft book.

 

 _That was enough, she had read enough_.

 

She could feel her heart sinking and her eyes watering.

 

_Did this mean Rad had chosen her to be his mate? Only to get in her pants and satisfy his needs?_

 

The worst part is that she had probably contributed to this happening, she had been touching his antennas almost daily and tonight she had been hugging him and nuzzling on his chest as if he was her boyfriend or something..

 

 _She had given him the wrong idea._.

 

"Well.. you can lean on me again.. If you want, of course" His voice echoed on her mind.

 

_How stupid had she been for thinking he could like her, he wanted to use her for his own needs and all this time she had been agreeing not realizing this._

 

And how was she supposed to realise? He never said anything! How was she supposed to know touching his antennas turned him on? He never told her that, he let her believe she was just caressing him, he was embarrassed? _Bullshit! He lied to her!_

 

_Of course he didn't like her, he used her._

 

_He used her.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writting this chapter but I had to do a lot of research in order for Rad's book to sound legit, I hope I achieved my goal! ^^'


	6. You used me

_Well, today had been a disaster, hadn't it?_

 

Rad had arrived at work with little to no sleep but a smile on his face. Last night had been the best night of his life.

 

Acting as if nothing had happened when Mrs. Gertie arrived had been easy, he told her Enid had stopped by but left after a few minutes, knowing the kids would agree with him, as they had fallen asleep around 20 minutes after she had arrived.

 

Driving home on the other side had been a little bit harder considering his mind was way too busy in order to actually concentrate on the road, but he had done it, nonetheless.

 

But sleeping.. sleeping had been impossible, his mind repeating over and over again the events that had occurred a few hours ago. His head was throbbing, his skin burning and his pants felt painfully tight, obviously making him take them off and provide the attention his lower part asked for.

 

Despite this, he had arrived to work feeling cheerful and eager, even if he had forgotten his bag with all his belongings, including his phone, due to the lack of sleep.

 

He had won the love of his life, he felt victorious.

 

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to think the same when he gave her a flirtatious greeting leaning over the counter table.

 

In fact, she seemed uncomfortable.

 

At first he dismissed it, thinking she just felt embarrassed to look at him again after yesterday, and that was fine, he knew how she could get when it came to romance, she surely would feel better after a while and would agree on talking to him.

 

But now it didn't look like that would happen.

 

Rad had tried talking and flirting with her the whole day, even addressing the fact that he was surprised he had left no marks on her neck the night before; to which she awkwardly replied:

 

\- I used a spell to heal those marks -

 

And lowered a metallic shade dividing him from her, meaning she was closing the counter for some minutes and having a break.

 

Was she actually.. mad at him? Had he said something?

 

The alien sat inside the storage room thinking of any of this possibilities, not really being able to reach any coherent answers; he really didn't know what he had done to upset her, but he clearly knew it worried him.

 

Enid, on the other side had been paranoid most of the day, trying to avoid Rad completely. She was not only embarrassed but also sad, because she felt used and yet, she couldn't say that she disliked what she had done with her friend, because in fact she had loved it.

 

But a mate was not a partner, after thinking of it for a while, she had reached the conclusion that Rad had probably known and taken advantage on the fact that she liked him to get her to be his mate, he didn't like her the way she did, and that was crushing her heart.

 

Enid looked down at her bag behind the counter.

 

She also had other problems.

 

Her first plan had been giving Rad his book back personally... but that had been before she had read what was inside of it.. now she didn't even want to see his face, which lead to her second option, sneaking into the break room and putting it back on Rad's bag, since that's where she had found it on the first place; he surely wouldn't even realise.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that he hadn't brought a bag with him today.

 

_Why!? He always brought the same dirty bag to work and hung it on the same stupid rack in the break room and would always groan when she told him to wash that bag! Why had he decided not to bring that stupid bag with him today!?_

 

She didn't know what to do, _was she supposed to take the book back home and try again tomorrow?_

 

She glanced at the door, K.O. in front of it, turning the "open" sign to "closed".

 

\- Aaaand we are closed! - he exclaimed cheerfully.

 

_Yup, that's what she was doing._

 

\- That's great! Okay! Goodbye! - she said all at once in panic and ran towards the door with her bag on her back.

 

\- Enid wait! - Rad yelled approaching her, he didn't want to let her leave mad at him.

 

She heard him and hurried her pace trying to ignore him but he was quicker, his hand reaching for her arm but grasping her bag instead.

 

His tug was so strong that it did not only make her step back but also opened her bag fully, the book and other belongings flying out of it.

 

Her first reaction was to gasp loudly and pick everything up, but it was too late, he had already seen and recognised that book.

 

_Of course he did, it was his book after all._

 

They both kept silent for a second looking at each other, not sure how to react.

 

\- Is that..? -

 

He didn't have to finish the question for her to hand the book to him.

 

\- I took it yesterday by accident - she said looking down at the tiles of the floor.

 

Rad took the book and flipped the pages with one hand.

 

\- Do you have the translator? - he asked after not finding it inside the book.

 

She slightly nodded and took the thin square out of one of the side pockets of her bag handing it to him.

 

To him this was proof that she had read his book, _why else would the translator be outside of it? How would she even know it was a translator if she hadn't tried it?_

 

His expression changed, now he was the upset one.

 

\- This is not cool Enid, why would you read this? It was private! -

 

Enid gasped, her chest pumping, feeling impotence and anger; how dare he?

 

\- This is not cool!? Oh, I'll tell you what's not cool, it's not cool that knowing that I liked you, you used me to get me be your mate! -

 

\- What!? Enid I-

 

\- It's not cool that you let me touch your antennas making me believe I was doing something nice instead of just plain nasty! You used me for that! You don't even care about me! -

 

Rad kept silent for a second, clearly surprised at what she had to say.

 

It was now obvious that she had read his book.

 

He felt his chest burn, both from embarrassment and anger.

 

_He had used her? He wanted her as a mate!? Where had she taken that from!? He didn't want her as a mate! ... Well, I mean, he clearly did but he also wanted her as much more! She had looked through his things, she had found his book, read it although it was private and was now accusing him of using her when in fact he was completely in love with her!_

 

\- Oh so I used you!? - he yelled at her, now not only angry but also offended.

 

She seemed to be taken aback from his yelling, probably not expecting that kind of reaction.

 

He opened his mouth once more but realised he couldn't say anything, he had let his hormonal emotions take in completely and couldn't articulate anything anymore, so he simply put the translator inside the book once again and proceeded to leave the store.

 

Enid huffed, very deep inside wanting to go for him, but she didn't, he deserved everything she had said.

 

\- What just happened? - K.O. asked almost scared of the situation; Mr. Gar stood speechless behind him.


	7. Skeletons in the closet

\- Wait! Icky come back! - Enid yelled while chasing her brother.

 

Icky ran giggling and jumped inside of a closet; a skeleton poked its head out after feeling the disturbance but not being able to see anyone around, it closed the closet door with a slam.

 

\- Wait! No! - she wrapped both hands around the small closet handle and pulled hard, there was a rattling sound on the inside, but the door didn't open.

 

She grunted and took some steps back analyzing the situation.

 

Suddenly there was a creaking noise.

 

Looking up to the side she saw her other brother swinging on the chandelier from the main ballroom.

 

\- Oh my god, Boris get down in this instant! -

 

Boris laughed but didn't obey.

 

\- Damn this haunted house - she mumbled while she put herself in position to kick the door open.

 

With her special ninja abilities, the closet was soon opened and pretty much destroyed. Her brother quickly jumped out of it and she caught him before he hit the ground.

 

Then, still with the little boy in her arms, she step over the railing of the stairs.

 

Icky started yelling, realising what she was going to do but her sister ignored him and jumped towards the chandelier, grabbing Boris by the head and landing, almost flawlessly on the floor of the ballroom; one kid on each hand, both of them frightened but safe and sound.

 

\- I said it's time for bed, so that's what we are doing - she established in a very rigid tone.

 

Her brothers whimpered, still a little bit scared of what had just happened; they were troublesome and took risks, but that had been too much to them.

 

She sighed, they might be spooky vampire-werewolf hybrids, but they still were kids.

 

\- I'm sorry guys, it's just that you can't run away from me just because you don't want to go to bed, if mom and dad come back and see you're still awake they'll be mad at you -

 

Both kids lowered their heads.

 

\- C'mon, it'll be fun! I'll read you a bedtime story -

 

The kids gasped, a smile forming on their faces and hugged her sister as she walked upstairs to the third floor.

 

Enid loved her brothers, as much as she hated them not obeying her and running around the house hiding in different spots.

 

Tonight she was in charge of them after her parents had left for dinner; apparently they had befriended a couple in their convention the day before (the one they apparently could not shut up about) and had been invited by them to hang out at night.

 

This didn't bother her, it wasn't the first time she took care of her little brothers; they annoyed her, yes, but they were also fun; and fun was what she needed after her argument with Rad during the afternoon.

 

 _Ugh, stupid Rad, thinking he could just use her like that_.

 

She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter, that she was over it.. but deep inside, it did hurt; for a moment she had really thought he could like her like that.

 

...

 

And he did, if only she had cared to listen to him.. or if he had been able to say anything at all..

 

Rad cursed out loud reproaching himself for never being able to say anything when the time was necessary.

 

_Stupid mating season. If only his hormones didn't control his emotions, then he would have been able to answer her._

 

Maybe if he had explained himself she would have listened... but now he was in his van, riding to Enid's home hoping she would still be willing to do so.

 

He had been mad at first.

 

Not only because he had felt she had invaded his privacy, but also because he was crazy for her, how dare she accuse him of using her?

 

"It's not cool that knowing that I liked you, you used me to get me to be your mate!"

 

Her words kept rambling in his head.

 

"Knowing that I liked you"

 

_She liked him!_

 

Well.. after yesterday night, he had sort of assumed she did but.. _now he had confirmation from her part!_

 

It didn't really make sense to be mad at her, did it? It was just a misunderstanding; now that his hormonal activity had calmed down, he could explain it to her, she would understand.. he didn't want to lose her after finally getting to be with her that one night. That had been awesome, she had been awesome and he was sure he wanted her for many more times than just that night.

 

He parked his van in front of her house and got out with an envelope on his hand.

 

Afraid of not being able to explain himself again, he had written her a letter, that would be his second plan if that happened.

 

The letter contained everything he wanted to talk about with her, from his mating season, to his uncontrollably increasing sex drive, to his antennas, and most importantly, his feelings for her. This time he was not going to chicken out, he was going to tell her everything.

 

He stepped on the porch, decided, his face up and his chest pumped but.. he couldn't reach the doorbell without realising the front door was slightly open.

 

\- Enid..? - he asked.

 

No answer.

 

\- Hello? - he gave the door a slight push.

 

It creaked but no one came.

 

Timidly he peeked through it; the house seemed to be empty.

 

He hesitated, looking around, expecting for someone to appear, but nobody came.

 

Awkwardly he stepped inside, the old wooden boards creaked and echoed in the middle of the silent room, followed by the sudden sound of the door slamming shut violently.

 

He yelped, and looked back, grabbing the door handle and pulling hard, but the door didn't open.

 

\- Crap.. I keep forgetting this is a haunted house - he mumbled.

 

Okay, there was no turning back now.. if.. _she even was here?_

 

He walked to the stairs and went up to the second floor.

 

\- Enid? - he insisted, but heard no one.

 

He scanned the hallway, looking at the portraits with moving eyes and spider webs in every furniture piece.

 

Suddenly something caught his eye.

 

A door filled with colorful stickers and a banner that said "keep out"; it was Enid's room.

 

The one other time he had been in this house, this had been the only room he hadn't visited.

 

_Enid wouldn't allow it but.._

 

_The idea of going in was tempting.._

 

_No! Rad, focus on what you are doing! Enid would be furious if you entered her room, and right now you don't need another reason for her to be mad at you._

 

He turned around, facing the portraits once again; they still stared at him with rigidity. _However, one of them seemed oddly.. different?_

 

It was a portrait of an old woman in a Victorian dress. Many jewels laid on her neck and hands, _which were at each side of the.. frame?_

 

Rad stepped closer.

 

_That was weird, it seemed as her hands were on the frame, outside the actual paint-_

 

He couldn't finish his examination before the lady's head got out of the canvass using her hands on the frame as support. Her appearance changed, her eyes became red, her teeths became deadly sharp and showing them with her mouth wide open, she let out a loud screech that made the teen step back in terror.

 

He yelled, his back violently hitting the door behind him, and not thinking it twice, he reached the handle and went inside the room, slamming it shut.

 

\- Holy shit - he exclaimed breathing rapidly.

 

His heart was going at miles per hour and he could barely feel his legs.

 

_That was it, he hated this haunted house._

 

Still trying to catch his breath, the alien looked around; a giant pink stuffed bunny stared back at him with black lifeless eyes next to a bed and a light table. On top of it rested a wand, what he assumed to be a spelling book and a frame with a picture of him, K.O. and Enid.

 

It didn't take him much to realise he was in the only room he was not supposed to be.

 

_That was it, she was gonna kill him if she got to know he had been in her room, he had to get out of there quickly._

 

He headed towards the door but his hand trembled nervously when he tried to reach the handle.

 

Going back to the hallway meant facing the painting woman again.

 

.... _maybe he could try using the window instead._

 

He turned his head but before he could walk towards the window a creaking noise was heard.

 

_Quick! Hide!_

 

His body moved before his mind could react, jumping in his friend's closet and closing it before the room's door was opened.

 

Enid groaned as she came in, looking rather tired and frustrated.

 

What was supposed to be one bedtime story had ended up being three stories and 10 minutes of yelling in order to make her brothers stop jumping on the bed.

 

_That was it, she was mentally exhausted, this day was officially the worst one yet and she was rather eager to go to bed and forget all her problems._

 

She walked to her closet in order to get her usual night clothing.

 

Rad stopped breathing for a second when his eyes met hers through the closet door slit and embraced himself, preparing for her outburst when she found him in there.

 

_What would he say? What could he possibly do to calm down her rage? To lower his possibilities of getting stabbed with a magical wand?_

 

But, to his surprise, she didn't notice him.

 

Nor did she open her wardrobe; finding what she was looking for laying on a chair next to it.

 

The alien sighted in relief; his arms still over his torso in a defensive position, hoping this would prevent her from causing him major damage.

 

Enid walked back to her bed, throwing what Rad assumed was a nightgown over it.

 

_Since when did she wear nightgowns?_

 

It's not like he hadn't visited her at night before, she had always wore loose low waisted pants and tops; this was new.

 

And he would have never known that she wore nightgowns often, because she would have never worn one in front of him, or anyone else for that matter of fact. She was a bit embarrassed about it, it just exposed too much skin to wear with someone else present, but when she wore them alone in her room, she actually liked them, they made her feel attractive.

 

He thought for a second, he had fantasized about her more than once, but he had never pictured her with this type of clothing, it just didn't seem like something she would wear; this would definitely give him something else to think of when he went back to his room..

 

_Stop it, Rad! There is no time for that now, you need to find a way to escape; she will have to get distracted at some point, the window is still open._

 

And he tried to focus, tried not to think of her in that way, not now, not in this situation. And he could have kept trying, but he would have never succeeded.

 

Not when he could literally see her with her back turned to him, undressing.

 

His whole body tensed, his breath caught in his throat and he could almost swear his heart had stopped for a moment when her shorts fell to the floor and her hands reached her back, unlocking her bra and tossing it on the bed.

 

He swallowed hard, he could feel a hot wave of air crawling through his back, giving him a terrible itch that he knew he couldn't scratch in that cramped closet.

 

_No way._

 

_No way this was happening._

 

Her arms went above her head and as he witnessed how the silky material from her night attire caressed her curves, the warmth of his body reached his lower region, his pants suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight.

 

His skin was itching.

 

His mind was turning off slowly, he wanted to just open the door and take her.

 

The itch was so strong.

 

And his mouth was dry from how hot he was feeling.

 

The temperatures in that _stupid closet_ were unbearable, he needed to get out.

 

But he couldn't, he couldn't let her see him, he had to escape; _screw talking, he would talk to her tomorrow, there was no way he could do that now._

 

And still.. _he wanted to get out and take her. Now._

 

But while this hormonal dispute was being held, Enid laid down on bed, on top of the covers.

 

Oblivious to the situation, she just covered her face with her hands in frustration, thinking her only possible problem right now was her discussion with Rad during the afternoon.

 

_Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Why did she have to feel so hurt?_

 

And the worst part is that her discovery and argument hadn't stopped her from thinking about last night.

 

_His kisses, his touches, his bites.._

 

_No! Stop it. Enid, stop thinking about him! How can you still like him? How can you still find him attractive?_

 

And that was what bothered her the most.

 

She still liked him.

 

She still loved him.

 

And she could still feel him on her whenever she closed her eyes. Her memories felt as vivid as the present and honestly, it was making her lady parts beg for attention, specially now that she was laying down on bed.

 

She shut her legs closed, her blush quickly spreading on her cheeks.

 

_Stop it._

 

Her hand slowly reached down to her panties.

 

_No! Stop it, Enid!_

 

She found out that although how much she tried to keep them together, her legs slowly separated one from another as her hand reached her lower parts.

 

_Screw it._

 

_She wanted this, she was alone on her bed and her day had been the worst, so what if Rad had hurt her? She would still hate him after this, but right now, she wanted to do this._

 

_And it would still feel good._

 

Her fingers caressed the already wet fabric and soon found their way to her clit. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself lose in pleasure, her mind quickly letting her imagine it was Rad the one pleasuring her and that he was in fact in her room with her.

 

And she wasn't wrong about the second part.

 

But she didn't know that.

 

And of course, this meant she had no idea she was moaning in front of him, and that he was having a very hard time trying to keep calm.

 

_Inside that stupid small closet!_

 

His skin was on fire.

 

_No way._

 

_No fucking way._

 

He could see her clearly, laying in bed, her nightgown up on her bust, her back arched and her hand inside her lilac panties.

 

At this point his jaw was wide open in disbelief, his mind trying to create a coherent thought.

 

He felt a drop of sweat run from his temple to his cheek.

 

His hand reached lower regions and went inside his pants.

 

_This was wrong._

 

He knew it was, he surprisingly hadn't lost his mind completely yet.

 

His teeth clenched when he finally felt his hand stroking his length.

 

But he was on the verge of doing so.

 

He was fighting with the little decency he had left not to burst out of that place, but he had given up on trying to deny this temptation.

 

She was touching herself right in front of him, this was way better than anything he could have ever fantasized with, there was no way he would witness something like this again and this made his body scream for attention.

 

_So why not?_

 

_It's not like she would ever know._

 

_Oh man, he was gonna regret this later._

 

_But right now he didn't care._

 

He pressed his forehead to the slit of the door, his hand still in his pants, hoping to get a better view.

 

_Oh what wouldn't he give to be on top of her?_

 

His left hand on the curvature of her back, his right hand pleasing her just like she was doing..

 

A soft moan slipped Enid's mouth.

 

The alien bit his lip, trying to hold his own moaning.

 

_This girl was so hot._

 

He fastened his pace, his hips now slightly rocking forward.

 

\- Oh Enid.. - he whispered.

 

Suddenly, he felt something land on his shoulder making his head turn.

 

A skeleton appeared in sight; despite its lack of expression, it looked at him up and down almost horrified at what he was doing.

 

Rad yelled.

 

He shouldn't have done it, and he regretted it at the same moment he did it, but being in a dark closed closet, finding a living skeleton would startle anyone.

 

Surprisingly, the skeleton yelled too, almost scared of him.

 

The alien's hands quickly covered his mouth.

 

\- Shit - he muttered.

 

There was silence for the fraction of a second; an uncomfortable silence that only made the waiting longer.

 

And at last, the inevitable happened.

 

\- Rad!? - the girl yelled almost incredulous when she opened her closet.

 

_Well, this is how he was going to die._

 


	8. Nighttime pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished this chapter! It took me so long to get it done.
> 
> This is where you could say the actual smut starts, enjoy!

Only one night ago, _she had asked herself: how many people could say they had been lucky enough for rain to start pouring once they were on their way to meet their crush?_

 

Because at that moment, she thought that was the worst that could happen to her.

 

But now a new question crawled her mind: _just how many people could say they had been lucky enough to find themselves in a situation like this?_

 

Had someone even been in a situation like this before? Finding your crush spying on you inside your house? In a closet? While you.. _you touched yourself?_

 

_How was she supposed to react? What was she supposed to feel?_

 

At first, it was embarrassment, and her face quickly became red because of this. Not only because of the silky see through nightgown she was wearing, or because she had been caught masturbating, but also because of who she had been thinking of while doing so.

 

_Had she moaned his name? Had he heard her? Did he know she had been thinking of him?_

 

Her legs were now pressed together, she was still turned on..

 

Then she felt anger; _how dare he invade her privacy? What was he even doing inside her house? How had he managed to get in?_

 

_Did he really have the nerve to spy on her after what he had done to her? After all the pain he had put her through?_

 

_Was this a joke? Was he making fun of her? Was this a sick form of revenge for taking his book?_

 

Her eyes traveled down, still incredulous that he was in fact there, remaining still, looking scared.

 

_Oh, he should be._

 

Soon her gaze laid on his pants, his fly open showing part of his underwear... which didn't exactly hide his.. arousal.

 

Now.. she felt disgust. _She was disgusted._

 

He had done it again, he was using her to calm his stupid hormones. And now that she had confronted him about taking advantage of her, he had decided to creep inside her closet to keep doing so without her noticing.

 

_Why was he so determined to use her!?_

 

He could go have sex with anyone else, it's not like he would be rejected! He had more than one chick drooling for him and his stupid muscular arms! And his.. _big shoulders.. and well defined abs.. and his.. oh wow he was big.._

 

_Enid this is not the time for that!_

 

Her eyes went up to his face again.

 

He seemed terrified.

 

_Oh he should be... he was going to pay for this._

 

This mixture of emotions, despite feeling like they had fought each other for hours, only did so for a few seconds. Seconds that she used to examine him, and decide that she was going to

 

_beat._

 

_the shit._

 

_out of him._

 

\- WHAT THE FUCK!? - she finally yelled making him jump back.

 

\- Enid, I can explain! - he tried to excuse himself but she took a handful of his hair and painfully yanked it, making him fly out of the closet and laying on his back on the floor.

 

\- Weren't you satisfied when you used me the first time!? - she yelled.

 

\- Enid, I.. - he tried to talk but she pressed her heel right below his sternum and he felt all his air leave his lungs.

 

\- Do you like creeping into people's houses and jacking off while spying on them? Or is this something you only do with me? -

 

She kicked his ribs, her strong legs making him fly from the ground and hitting the wall.

 

His body made a dry sound when it fell on the floor again.

 

She heard him groan and hug his torso, probably in pain; and for a second, she felt bad for what she was doing.

 

_No, she would not have mercy._

 

Enid walked to him, pressing her foot to his neck, almost choking him and making him look at her.

 

\- You have no shame - she said, lower this time, her breath heavy at this point.

 

But when their eyes locked.. in his eyes she saw pain.. but.. she could swear those were the same eyes she had seen last night when he was on top of her.

 

Was he.. _was he feeling lustful?_

 

_No way._

 

She grimaced and gripped his top with both hands, lifting him upwards violently and pressing him against the wall.

 

He groaned but didn't fight back.

 

She looked at him, frustrated, her face a few inches away from his.

 

The two of them were panting at this point, him from her kick, her from all the strength she had put in only a few attacks.

 

\- the fuck..? - she mumbled - WHY ARE YOU TURNED ON!? -

 

She slammed him towards the wall once again, her hands still tugging on his top.

 

\- Enid.. I.. - he said with a somewhat raspy voice.

 

Her face started burning, both in anger and embarrassment.

 

He was sure he was going to die, he was so screwed.

 

He was in pain, and still.. he couldn't help it; she was so strong, so powerful, so perfect.

 

How could he not be turned on by this? Or maybe he just enjoyed her dominance?

 

Whatever it was he couldn't bring himself to say it; it didn't matter, she was gonna kill him.

 

\- WHAT PART OF THIS SITUATION COULD POSSIBLY BE AROUSING TO YOU!? - she was freaking out at this point, not only because he was aroused but because she was starting to feel that way herself; why did he have to have such a sexy low voice?

 

He mumbled something but she didn't quite understand.

 

Her body was pressed to his, and she could feel his erection.

 

His chest went up and down slowly making her move at his pace.

 

Their faces were so close to one another.. she could see a drop of sweat run through his cheek, and she remembered his book saying exerlinians would sweat when they were turned on because their bodies heated up..

 

_To her, his skin felt pretty hot right now.._

 

_He was pretty hot most of the time.._

 

His eyes, now heavy lidded didn't show any trace of pain anymore, but he didn't dare to move despite his growing desire, and she started to realise she no longer wanted to hit him.

 

_Looking at him so aroused and so vulnerable.._

 

She pressed her legs together, feeling desire grow and work its way from her stomach to her womanhood.

 

She no longer wanted to hit him, _she wanted to.._

 

She moved forward, closing the gap between them. Her lips laid on his, and she gave him a soft kiss before pulling away and looking at him again.

 

They stared at each other for a second, he looked at her incredulous of the situation. Clearly, for someone who had already foreseen his death and accepted it, her actions where surprising to say the least.

 

But he didn't question it.

 

He didn't question when she leaned forward again, and he didn't stop her when her arms locked behind his neck.

 

He didn't think what consequences his actions could have, his instincts didn't allow him to.

 

Instead he kissed her back holding her close by the waist and didn't even try to hold his moan when she started tugging his hair and biting his lip.

 

Soon, their fight had become a tangled mess of limbs, tongues and groping hands that desperately ran through each other grabbing and pulling, trying to satisfy their needs for each other.

 

What had he gone to Enid's house for? Rad couldn't remember anymore, all he could think of was how good her body felt pressed against his.

 

He groaned when he felt her lips on his neck, leaving wet open mouthed kisses on his skin and took the opportunity to place his hands on her hips and turn the situation around, pressing her against the wall he had been leaning on just a moment ago.

 

This took her by surprise, gasping loudly and even losing her grip for a second but she didn't complain, in fact, if her hormonal teen mind could have put a phrase together she would have told him how much she was enjoying this... but she couldn't, instead she just kissed him again, hungrily, begging for more.

 

His hands found their way to the hem of her nightgown and soon enough he was caressing her abdomen. He was eager to do so, he had seen her showing off her skin at work, with that short top he so desperately fantasized about taking off her at times, but now he could touch her for real, and it surprised him how soft she felt against his palms.

 

She moaned onto his lips when his hands reached her ribcage, and finding no restriction from her part, he finally pressed his palms on her breasts.

 

_If only she knew how many times had he dreamt about doing so throughout this last mating season..._

 

Rad let a small sigh of satisfaction at this. The purple haired girl had placed her forehead on the crook of his neck, her arms still locked on his neck, leaving him room to explore this new and foreign area to him.

 

They were soft, softer than the rest of her body, and surprisingly warm. His hands took its moments to caress, message and selfishly squeeze them; her only reaction being heavy breathing and tugging his curls from time to time.

 

He caressed and pinched her nipples, eager and desperate to touch as much as he could, yet not sure how he should treat that part of her body. But after a while of hearing the soft sounds that escaped her throat as a response of his actions, he finally concluded that caressing them with his thumbs in a circular motion was what she enjoyed the most.

 

\- Rad.. - she whispered into his ear (that twitched at the tingle of her breath) and she could tell he had liked it.

 

_Please! More!_

 

Her body screamed, and yet that had been the only thing she had been able to say.

 

_I love this! I love you!_

 

She tried again but crazy in pleasure all coherent sentences her mind put together came out of her mouth as whimpers and moans.

 

_What was she mad at him for again?_

 

She couldn't remember.

 

All she could think of was how much she enjoyed his hands on her chest and how much she wanted them _somewhere else._

 

She pressed her legs together trying to ease her need for friction; just some minutes ago she was fantasizing about him touching her like that and now she had him right there, _how come she wasn't asking him to do so?_

 

She took one of her arms off his neck and lowered it in order to slip a hand under her nightgown and take one of his hands from her chest.

 

He immediately stopped his vigorous stroking, _why was she stopping him? Had he done something wrong?_

 

He started to panic and was about to say something but was shut by his own surprise when she lowered his hand until his fingertips met the fabric of her panties, at the same time that her legs separated from one another inviting him to feel her.

 

He stood motionless for a second. _Was she serious? Did she really want this?_ But his questions were answered when she lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

 

_Please._

 

Her eyes begged, and she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth hoping he would understand her pleading because she could articulate no words.

 

Unfamiliar to this kind of touch, he slowly slid his fingers on top of her panties until reaching her folds.

 

Her lips went to his shoulder and she groaned once she felt him.

 

He caressed the area, the clothing article was clearly soaked and he was both intrigued and happy by it; that meant he had been doing a great job.. although, _he wasn't sure how he was going to do this._

 

He must have had imagined this situation thousands of times in thousand of different scenarios in his mind but this was different from daydreaming.

 

He slid his fingers to the front of her panties again and received a small bite and whimper in displeasure for doing so.

 

He then proceeded to slid his hand inside her panties this time and she moaned, her teeth clenched and pressed against his skin.

 

He once again caressed her folds, his fingers coating with her arousal, and she once again started emitting sounds that told him she was enjoying this, yet he wasn't entirely happy with it.

 

Not because he disliked what he was doing but because he was now starting to realize he had spent his entire life reading books about his own anatomy but had never done the same for the anatomy of the opposite sex.

 

Well, his book did provide information about female anatomy... exernilian female anatomy that was, and Enid wasn't an alien, which meant he was completely clueless about where her clitoris actually was.

 

He kept stroking and pressing trying to find what didn't seem to appear. For female exernilians, the clitoris was in between the labia but this didn't seem to be the case since he had clearly gone there without success.

 

He started to panic, what was she going to think of him if he couldn't even stimulate her properly?

 

\- Rad? - she asked, sounding a bit confused or maybe even annoyed that the teasing had kept going for that long without actually getting to it.

 

He was panicking now, specially when he felt her head start to lift off his shoulder but sudden contact with a certain area made her gasp and press her teeth on his skin once again.

 

Rad caressed the hard small button he had just found, rather surprised, and confirmed she had a very strong reaction to it when he touched it, digging her nails on him and moaning.

 

_Oh._

 

_So that's where that was._

 

Once found, he began slowly massaging her clit in a circular motion and continued to do the same on her nipple, with the one hand that had stood motionless on her chest. He was rewarded by her humming in pleasure, which made his lips curve into a big smile.

 

He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride seeing the girl squirming under him, he was the one doing this to her, he was the one pleasuring her the way she asked him to.

 

He continued stroking, faster this time, applying different amounts of pressure just to see which one got the loudest moan from her and which of her sounds turned him on the most.

 

Enid, on the other side, could barely think at that point, her legs were bending forward, not functioning anymore, making her grip on the alien's neck the only reason why she wasn't on the floor right now.

 

Her breath was starting to get faster and heavier each time and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

 

Rad could hear her gasping, and understood that it wouldn't take her much more in order to finish, so he decided to use a second finger and her yell was gratifying.

 

What had started as a slow circular motion was now vigorous up and down rubbing that was making her go crazy.

 

Her hands went to his hair.

 

_This was too much, she couldn't last any longer._

 

She tugged his hair.

 

_Too much._

 

**_Too much._ **

 

She finally yelled his name, arching her back and shutting her eyes closed while throwing her head backwards.

 

He continued stroking her until she was done and then took his hands out of the nightgown, placing them on her waist.

 

They stood like that for some seconds while she recovered her breath.

 

Suddenly there was rattling sound at the door.

 

Both teens looked at each other.

 

\- My brothers - she said.

 

Panicking, Enid went to the door and Rad, using his purple laser beam on himself, levitated to the ceiling.

 

The door creaked open.

 

\- Hey guys.. - she said with a fake smile on her face - what are you doing here?

 

The little kids gesticulated as they spoke, but that Rad could not understand what they were saying.

 

\- You heard me screaming? I uh.. yeah! I was having a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you up, but there is no need to worry! I'm perfectly fine! C'mon, I'll take you to bed -

 

With this said she took the kids by the hand, one at each side of her, and she walked out of the room without closing the door first.

 

Once he stopped hearing noise, Rad went back down.

 

Everything was silent once again.

 

\- Holy shit - he murmured.

 

Now that Enid was gone he could actually think of what had just happened and...

 

_Holy shit._

 

He couldn't believe what he had just done, _that had been amazing._

 

And still, his body demanded attention of its own.

 

He looked down at his obvious erection.

 

_Maybe when Enid comes back.._

 

_Wait, no!_

 

_This was not how things were supposed to go! He was supposed to talk to her!_

 

\- Okay, no more hormones, when she comes back I will confront her and I will explain h-

 

He couldn't finish his own sentence when his friend walked back into the room.

 

\- Enid! I-

 

\- Get out - she simply said.

 

Rad face shifted in worry, _why did she look angry?_

 

\- But Enid I need to ta-

 

\- GET OUT! - she yelled.

 

_He stood there for a second, what had just happened?_

 

He contemplated the possibilities and suddenly his expression fell.

 

\- Do you.. regret this? - he asked. He understood why this could be the reason, hormones made you do stupid things, _he knew this better than anyone._

 

Enid's expression changed, as if she had been taken aback by the question and kept quiet for a second.

 

\- Just leave - she finally answered bitterly.

 

His ears flopped, realising the situation and without saying anything else he walked out of the room.

 

The Victorian lady followed him with her eyes just like the rest of the portraits while he walked down the stairs, knowing his way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enid what are you doing!?


	9. Regretting

\- Do you.. regret this? - the question echoed in his head over and over again.

 

He understood why this could be the reason,  _ hormones made you do stupid things. _

 

And his actions were being stupid right now, but there was no way to stop them.

 

Inside his room, where the air was hot and the atmosphere was thick and humid and he could feel sweat drops running through his body and salty tears through his face and still he didn't stop.

 

He didn't stop because it didn't matter how much his brain screamed, his body wouldn't allow it.

 

His hand didn't stop moving and his teeth didn't stop clenching because his hormones didn't care about his feelings, only his memories; and just hours ago he had collected what he would have described as his best memory yet if only...

 

If only he could have kept dreaming instead of being slapped by reality.

 

The orgasm finally came, providing an ephemeral pleasure that was washed by guilt right after it was done.

 

Hormones made you do stupid things.  _ He knew this better than anyone. _

 

Another sleepless night, two in a row; that clearly didn't help his biological cycle to calm down, and looking in the mirror he realised it hadn't done much for his looks either.

 

He started the shower, already undressed, ready to wash his shames and secretions; and it was late, he knew he was late, he should have left 15 minutes ago, but the more time he spent in the bathroom, the heavier his body felt.

 

_ Did he want to go to work today?  _

 

That was the question.

 

_ Yes! He wanted to see Enid, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to ask what had happened? What could he do to fix this?  _

 

He desperately wanted to fix this. He wanted to go back in time to Mrs. Gertie's house, where he had first kissed her and she had kissed him back with such sweetness and love that he thought he was going to melt.

 

But.. _ What if she didn't want that?  _

 

_ What if she didn't want to fix anything?  _

 

_ What if she regretted kissing him the first time as well?  _

 

He sat at the table in front of a big bowl of cereal.

 

His parents, knowing how hard it was for teens to go through this season (and oblivious to his emotional situation), assumed his downhearted attitude had to do only with him not getting enough sleep and decided not to ask; after all, they both had gone through that at some point in their lives, and knew how embarrassed their son would feel if they brought it up.

 

So instead they gave him a supportive smile and told him it was okay to skip work if he wanted to.

 

Rad just nodded in response and ate silently, but his mind failed to contribute to the quiet moment.

 

_ Did this mean Enid didn't want to see him again?  _

 

She had clearly shown she didn't want to see him yesterday night.

 

If that was the case then it was better not to go to work today.

 

Mr. Gar would dislike that, but at that moment he didn't care.

 

He hadn't even been able to talk to her like he had intended to do.

 

He had let his hormones take over him just like he had thought they would.

 

And his letter? 

 

He had lost it.

 

Whether it had fallen before entering Enid's house or after leaving, he didn't know, all he knew was that he didn't have it anymore.

 

His plan B was gone...

 

But it didn't matter anymore, she probably hated him.

 

...

 

There was a sudden vibration.

 

Rad took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text from K.O.

 

He sighed, the poor kid was probably worried because he was late for work.

 

_ Did he really want to answer him? _ Reading his friend's text would probably break his poor alien heart (not like it hadn't taken a lot already).

 

He kept looking at his lock screen deciding whether to ignore him or not.The picture he had chosen for it had been great at the time, but now every time he saw it, it made his heart sting. 

 

It was a photo of that one time Enid and him had decided to put an inflatable pool in front of Gar's bodega.

 

He smiled a little,  _ that had been a great day. _

 

He wondered if he would ever have that much fun with anyone else if she stopped talking to him for good.

 

He stood there in silence for a second.

 

_ What was he doing? He didn't want their relationship to end like this, did he? _

 

_ Was he really going to stay home and miss the chance to talk to her?  _

 

_ She didn't want to be with him, sure, he had already accepted that, but Enid was his best friend, was he really going to let this incident ruin their friendship?  _

 

Rad loved Enid, she was strong, sweet, fun and without a doubt a great fighter.  _ She was perfect,  _ he simply adored spending time with her and he wanted to keep doing so.

 

With this set in mind, he chugged the last part of his breakfast and rushed out of the house yelling goodbye to his surprised and rather confused parents.

 

He sat on the drivers seat and opened K.O's text while starting the van.

 

-Rad

-Where are you?

-Are you coming? Mr. Gar is not very happy about you being absent

-Should I tell him you're feeling sick?

-Are you there?

-Rad?? 

 

He hesitated for a second, not sure how to answer,  _ how could he explain this to him _ ?

 

He typed fast and hit sent without thinking much about it, he was in a hurry and a small lie wasn't going to hurt anyone,  _ right? _

 

\- srry im l8 

-didnt wake up on time

-b there soon 

 

Once the message was sent, he threw the device to the front passenger seat and put his foot on the throttle, determined.

 


	10. Attention

Enid sat down at the counter table, her head resting on her hands.

 

She looked at K.O. with puffy tired eyes, both from crying and not sleeping during last night.

 

The kid was walking in circles looking down at his phone, worried.

 

He had tried to contact Rad after Mr. Gar had stormed in, complaining about the alien not appearing this morning and not having called either.

 

Her friend seemed worried, and she, deep inside, knew she was worried as well, but while the rest seemed to be surprised, even puzzled by his sudden absence, she was not.

 

A part of her had convinced her that he would want to avoid her, and she thought she wanted that, but.. _did she?_

 

One of her hands slid inside her pocket and felt a folded sheet of paper.

 

_It was still there._

 

And it changed a lot of things.

 

She felt her eyes water again.

 

She had been so sure that he was using her... that he just wanted to get in her pants.

 

And she felt like dirt for having had succumbed to the temptation of letting him do so, because deep inside, she had liked it, a lot; because she was a hormonal teen, just like him.

 

_Different species, same problems it seemed._

 

Last night, once consciousness over her mind and body had been recovered and her brothers came in, she realised what she had let him done, and was covered in so much guilt, and so much anguish, that her first reaction was to kick him out of the house.

 

_But... this letter.._

 

_This was confusing.._

 

\- Oh! He answered me! - K.O. yelled jumping on the counter - he says he's coming! -

 

Enid's eyes opened wide.

 

 _He_ **_was_ ** _???_

 

Her heart started racing; _she wasn't ready to meet him!_

 

_What would she say?_

 

 _What would_ **_he_ ** _say??_

 

\- G-Great - she was able to answer him with a fake smile.

 

...

 

The wait was unbearable, it had only been ten minutes and he was **still not here.**

 

_Had he lied?_

 

_Maybe he was stuck in traffic._

 

_What if he never arrived?_

 

_Did she really want him to arrive?_

 

\- Um, hello? -

 

\- Wha..? - Enid snapped back to reality.

 

A customer was standing in front of her, lightning nachos in one hand and a dollar bill on the other one.

 

\- Ah.. right - she managed to say.

 

_Keep it together Enid! You have a job to do!_

 

\- Have a.. day - she mumbled as she handed the change.

 

She felt drained. Emotionally exhausted.

 

_When was she going to be able to take a break from all this?_

 

\- ENID! - an alien came in the shop demanding her presence.

 

_Definitely not now.. nor soon._

 

The girl's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise.

 

Everyone around was now looking at her.

 

Rad walked towards the counter and she barely emitted any sound due to her surprise.

 

_What was he going to say?_

 

_What was he going to do?_

 

He seemed angry, _was he going to yell at her? Was he going to be as aggressive as he had shown he could be just a few days ago?_

 

That seemed to be the most logical response, and she prepared herself for a fight.

 

Instead she saw him hit the ground on his knees and throw his head down in shame.

 

\- Enid I am sorry! - he exclaimed.

 

_That was.. different from what she had expected._

 

\- I know I shouldn't have broken into your house yesterday -

 

The statement made the girl jump back and look around, if he hadn't drawn all the customer's attention before, he clearly had now.

 

\- I really just wanted to meet and apologise to you for not explaining myself!-

 

\- Rad - she muttered with her teeth clenched.

 

\- But the door was open and I just entered! I didn't think that through, I am very sorry! -

 

\- Rad - she called a little louder, hoping he would hear.

 

Everyone was looking at them.

 

\- I didn't mean to be inappropriate! And if I had known I made you do things you didn't want to I would have stopped immediately! -

 

_Oh my god, everyone was listening!_

 

\- Rad! - she said out loud, clearly this time.

 

\- I just thought you lik-

 

\- RAD! - she yelled, finally getting him to shut up before he said anything worse.

 

At last, he made eye contact with her and she immediately noticed the dark circles around his eyes.

 

They were just like hers.

 

\- What? - he asked taken aback by the interruption.

 

\- Do you think we could have this conversation somewhere more... private? - she asked politely, but he could she the embarrassment in her eyes and flustered cheeks.

 

He turned his head around.

 

The gaze of many customers hit him.

 

\- Oh.. yes - he managed to say while his own cheeks started to warm up.

 

He hadn't thought **this** through.


	11. Confessions in the break room

Rad sat down over the break room's table just like he had done two days ago.

 

Enid came into the room behind him and made sure to lock the door, just in case someone walked in while they were discussing such a... _private matter._

 

\- What the hell dude!? - she said as soon as she was standing right in front of him.

 

\- I- I'm sorry! I was so determined to talk to you as soon as I saw you that I kind of.. forgot about the customers- he offered her an apologetic smile, with his ears pointing down and his face bright red.

 

She felt her own face burning at that point.

 

_Stupid cute alien._

 

They kept quiet for a few awkward seconds, staring at each other. None of them really knowing what to say.

 

Rad coughed.

 

\- Well.. I.. - he tried to start again.

 

\- Stop -

 

\- But Enid I-

 

\- Stop! - she insisted.

 

He finally closed his mouth again.

 

\- Before you say anything else, I need to tell you I have your letter - she held on her hand the folded sheet of paper that had once been in her pocket.

 

\- My letter!? I left it at your house!? - his ears raised in surprise.

 

\- Yes.. - she bit her lip.

 

_Those stupid cute ears.._

 

Rad looked down for a second, he seemed to be thinking.

 

\- So... What do you think? - he finally said.

 

\- I.. I stopped reading less than half through -

 

\- What!? Why!? -

 

\- Because.. - she felt a lump on her throat as she tried to hold her tears- because I need you to tell me this in person for me to believe you -

 

Rad's jaw fell open as he saw his best friend struggle with her words.

 

_She was hurt and still willing to listen to him._

 

_She was giving him the chance to fix this!_

 

_But he had to choose the right words._

 

He thought for a second, trying to remember everything he had written the night before, everything he had wanted to tell her.

 

\- Well.. - he mumbled looking down towards his boots.

 

_Oh god, where could he start?_

 

\- I.. uh.. you have read my book so.. you already know about my antennas.. -

 

He looked at her again, hoping to find some sort of expression but surprisingly for him, she just stared back at him blankly, with watery eyes that threatened to cry at any point.

 

He cleared his throat as if that would make the situation less awkward before continuing.

 

\- I want to say I'm sorry... I let you believe that my purring was like a cat's.. and that it meant I was just happy... and we both now know that that is not true - at this point he could feel his ears warming up just like the rest of his face.

 

Enid looked up at the top of his head where his antennas started and remembered all those times she had "affectionately caressed him" trying to avoid any dirty thought that crept her mind.

 

Somehow, as much as she hated to admit it, as much as she wanted to stay mad at him for lying to her; knowing what she had been doing to him, _kind of turned her on._

 

_What if she did it right now? Would he be at her mercy like before?_

 

_What if she..?_

 

_Enid! Stop that and pay attention!_

 

\- I didn't mean to lie to you! I really didn't! - once she snapped back she realized he was still talking - I was just.. embarrassed.. -

 

Looking at his dropping shoulders and insecure look was enough for her to feel pity.

 

_She was just as guilty as he was, wasn't she?_

 

\- Look Rad.. - she tried not to sound hesitantly - I.. I'm sorry too.. you did complain, and I never really listened -

 

Rad looked at her surprised, a small smile appeared on his face, almost relieved at the fact that this had been her first reaction.

 

\- It still would have been great if you had insisted on telling me what I was doing - she added.

 

His shoulders dropped again.

 

\- You're right, I'm sorry.. - he answered embarrassed.

 

She looked away trying not to think of how adorable he looked like that.

 

\- And.. what about the rest? - she asked pouting a little.

 

\- Right.. I.. well, you read what mating season was, right? - he asked not being able to find the right words to explain this to her.

 

Enid looked at him surprised but nodded awkwardly.

 

\- Well.. I've had been going through it every spring since I was 13 -

 

He shut up again, not really sure how to tell her this without being inappropriate.

 

After some seconds, she realised he was struggling to continue.

 

\- Is it bad? - she asked trying to help.

 

\- Bad? - he chuckled at the question - It is hell!

 

He met her eyes, amused, but his expression changed when he realised how confused she was.

 

\- It's.. it's like being aroused all the time, your body seeks attention 24/7 and there is no way to stop it, nor can you.. er.. attend your urges at any time of the day, specially when you're at work -he chuckled a little, feeling rather uncomfortable to mention this- so your body warms up and your skin gets terribly itchy and you get grumpy, and everything bothers you and you become impulsive -

 

\- oh... - she couldn't say anything else, she never thought it would be **that bad.**

 

\- And.. well, heh, let's just say girls catch my attention much easier when I'm in that state - he finished boiling from embarrassment. He hoped she understood what he meant by that.

 

_Girls?_

 

_Rad liked other girls too? It wasn't just her?_

 

\- So you've been going out with many girls? - she asked almost hearing her heart rip into pieces.

 

\- What!? No! No! Enid that's not what I meant! - he exclaimed desperately, that was not what he had tried to say at all!

 

\- What did you mean then? -

 

\- I- uh.. - he sighed, _was she really going to make him say it?_

 

_Ugh, fine._

 

\- I meant that I'm really attracted to you, okay!? - he exclaimed with his eyes closed.

 

He heard her gasp.

 

\- I- I really like you Enid! And I'm more hormonal than I have ever been before so I.. kind of react according to that when I'm with you -

 

He could feel his dignity escaping through the redness of his face.

 

\- I'm really sorry if it looked like I was trying to.. you know.. sleep with you - he choked on the last part of the sentence - but it's not that.. I'm not.. I- I know it's common back at my home planet for teens to look for mates of their same age so they can both relieve their needs during mating season, and I know that has nothing to do with a relationship, it really is just sex, but I wasn't trying to mate with you, I was just.. I really like you... you could.. you could even say that I'm falling in love with you -

 

Rad stopped at that point, having realised what he had just said.

 

She looked back at him with wide eyes, a tear had ran through one of her cheeks, and the letter that had once been in her hand was now on the floor.

 

He started panicking.

 

\- That's not..! uh.. I mean! Y-You can forget that last part, I totally understand if you don't want to address th-

 

He couldn't finish the sentence before she placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

 

He made a sound in surprise and quickly closed his eyes kissing her back.

 

He felt his ears twitch in happiness.

 

_What was going on??_

 

She pulled out and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

 

He looked back in wonder and answered with a small smile of his own, not really sure how to react.

 

\- I think I’m in love with you too - she finally whispered.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

\- Y-You mean it!? - he asked in disbelief.

 

\- Yes! - she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

He didn't lose time in responding by placing his hands on her hips.

 

\- I was so scared you just wanted to mate with me because I wanted so much more from you - she said happily, her forehead against his.

 

He chuckled happily.

 

He had been so convinced he had lost all opportunities of her wanting him after her reaction yesterday night...

 

\- Whatever you want from me you can have it - he answered without hesitation.

 

\- Where did you get that cheesy line from? The love magazines from the store? - she giggled while sitting on his lap.

 

\- Maybe - he answered before leaning in to kiss her again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Tangling his hand on her hair and pressing her as close as he could to him.

 

Until he had lost track of time.

 

Until he had drowned in her scent and taste and he only urged for her eagerness.

 

She finally broke the kiss gasping for air and pressed her forehead to his once more.

 

Her lower lip was now red from his fangs' nibbling.

 

\- Wow.. - he managed to say while panting.

 

She smiled back at him and moved her hands from his neck to his cheeks, placing her thumbs behind his ears and caressing his skin.

 

His ears involuntarily spasmed again and he closed his eyes while humming content.

 

_For how long had this gone on? For how long had they stayed like this?_

 

Enid just couldn't answer those questions.

 

Once she recovered her breath she took her hands off the alien and stood up again.

 

He groaned in response.

 

\- Enid.. - he tried to reproach.

 

She bit her lip, trying to ignore his raspy voice.

 

\- We need to go back, I don't know for how long have we been here but K.O. is alone in the store, and Mr. Gar will have to come out of his office at some point; he won't be happy to know we are not working... not to mention he already is pretty mad at you-

 

He groaned again.

 

\- You're right - he agreed.

 

_Mr. Gar was going to kill him._

 

But.. there was something he had to do before his mind could worry about that _and he knew it._

 

_Oh c'mon Rad.. just ignore it.. just..._

 

\- You coming? - Enid asked with her hand on the handle of the door.

 

\- I.. I think I'll go to the bathroom first - he answered timidly.

 

Enid looked at him with a questioning look and immediately noticed his arm over his tights.

 

_How many times had he gone to the bathroom after she touched his antennas?_

 

_Did that mean..?_

 

Her mouth opened as realization hit her and slowly walked back to him.

 

The closer she stepped, the more evident it became to her that it wasn't the first time he had been aroused, and if what he had told her was true, then he more than once had needed a way to relieve himself and still needed one now.

 

_Could it be?_

 

_Did he touch himself at work?_

 

_And was she the reason why?_

 

An urge manifested in between her legs; the idea of doing something like that was so nasty and improper, and thinking of him doing it was a real turn on.

 

_Oh Rad, have you been trying to hide this?_

 

\- To do what, exactly? - she asked.

 

\- W-What!? What kind of question is that?- her question caught him by surprise, it sounded almost like she knew what he did in that bathroom.

 

_...did she??_

 

\- C'mon Rad, you don't need to be embarrassed -

 

_Oh, no._

 

_She definitely knew._

 

He kept quiet for a second, deeply ashamed.

 

_What was he supposed to say?_

 

\- Look Enid..! - he said hesitantly - I.. uh.. I just told you.. this season makes my body ask for a lot of attention, I promise you if I could stop it I would, I just-

 

Her lips were pressed against his before he could continue.

 

She waited until all his groaning and complaining had stopped before pulling them away to look at him.

 

The vibrations of his voice had left a tingling sensation on her lips and his eyes couldn't help but lay on them when she licked them with a big confident smile.

 

Her hand avoided his arm and laid on the fly of his pants.

 

He gasped but she hushed him, making sure he didn't say anything.

 

\- I'm not reproaching you for it - she finally said.

 

His eyebrows lift in astonishment.

 

_Was she implying what he thought she was implying?_

 

Her fingers undid his pants very quickly, and before he could realise, her flat palm was laying over the bulge his underwear failed to hide.

 

He gasped.

 

\- Eni- he tried to complain but she smashed her lips on his once again, draining all his voice.

 

_Oh my god, what was she doing?_

 

His skin started to warm up and an itch invaded his whole back, his hormones clearly liked the idea of her hands on his body and it was taking him all of his will to barely complain.

 

\- What's wrong? I just want to help you - she smirked, there was something about all this that made her _extremely horny._

 

Maybe it was how much she enjoyed him giving himself completely to her, or maybe it was that look on his face that gave away his lust despite of what he said.

 

Whatever it was, she was sure she craved hearing him moan just like he had enjoyed her doing so the day before.

 

\- A-Anyone could walk in at any m-moment - he managed to say.

 

\- I locked the door - she answered confidently, feeling his warmth under her hand.

 

\- T-This.. this is not appropriate - he complained again but he knew he wanted it and it was getting harder and harder to deny it.

 

\- It isn't - she agreed.

 

And that was what she liked the most. The idea of it being so inappropriate... _a bathroom? No, she was going to make him moan in the middle of the break room and proudly get away with it._

 

Her finger started playing with the waistband of his boxers.

 

He was feeling hot, _so hot_ , his mouth was dry and the itch was spreading to the rest of his body.

 

_You want this. Stop denying it. She said she locked the door and she is trying to give you what You thought you would only get in your dreams, are you going to say no?_

 

\- Fine - he finally said almost breathlessly.

 

Enid's eyes shined with excitement and she pulled the waistband down, freeing his erection and wrapping her hand tightly around it.

 

The alien gasped and tensed up at the feel of her cool skin against his.

 

\- Oh my god - she whispered.

 

He was just the size she had thought he was when he saw him yesterday night. _That's clearly not average._

 

His skin was warm yet she could feel a transparent secretion that laid on his surface.

 

Her hand went up from the base slowly, curious by the feel of it.

 

He groaned in return.

 

\- What is this? - she mumbled.

 

\- Wha..? - Rad's mind had disconnected almost completely at her touch, he looked down at her hand and bit his lip not to moan over the feeling of her index and thumb rubbing the skin on the sides of his member.

 

What was she talking about? His genitalia didn't look different from male humans’... _did it?_

 

_Was it the color? He was completely blue, what was she expecting?_

 

It took him a moment to realize what she was probably asking.

 

\- We.. - he paused trying to create a coherent sentence in his mind before he could talk - we self- lubricate -

 

\- Oh.. I didn't read that in your book- she commented.

 

Her hand repeated the motion, starting from the base and going all the way up to the head, a little bit faster each time, obtaining very pleasing sounds from him as a reward.

 

\- Last.. it's part.. ah! Of the last chapter - semi- coherent words escaped his throat, trying to answer her with the little will power he had left.

 

The answer was very pleasing; he could barely talk.

 

That made her feel as powerful as ever.

 

Had he dreamt about this before? Because she was sure she had at some point in the privacy of her bedroom, and this was more thrilling that she could have ever imagined.

 

\- Have you ever fantasized about this before?- she smiled, she loved seeing him this vulnerable.

 

He barely nodded in response.

 

\- Does this feel as good as you thought it would? - she was satisfied to know he was struggling to answer.

 

After some moments his lips parted.

 

\- Much better - he whispered throwing his head backwards.

 

She could feel her own womanhood throbbing, _oh god, he looked so hot like this._

 

Impulsed by this thought, she sank her face on the crook of his neck and kissed him.

 

_And to think that just last night she thought she would never do something like this again._

 

Her lips went further and laid on his jaw, kissing and biting, earning whimpers and moans that made her underwear soak.

 

_Concentrate Enid! You're doing this for him, no time for that._

 

Her hand moved faster, gripping him tightly and with her face on his neck, she could hear him pant loudly.

 

_Oh, he was close._

 

She took her lips from his skin and looked at him, his teeth were clenched and she could see a few sweat drops on his temple.

 

She had never seen him like that but it was _really arousing._

 

With a final groan he came, rolling his eyes back in his head and coming all over her hand.

 

She let go.

 

He closed his eyes feeling his body starting to cool down.

 

And there was a moment of silence.

 

...

 

Once his breath was under control he finally looked at her.

 

She was looking at her hand with wide eyes.

 

\- Ah shit.. - he murmured- E-Enid, I'm sorry, I should have told you I was about to-

 

He was interrupted by her laugh.

 

_What was she laughing about?_

 

His eyes followed her walking to the washbasin in the room and opening the faucet to wash her hands.

 

He started to get worried by her lack of words, _was she feeling uncomfortable? Annoyed? Disgusted?_

 

But when she finally turned around, he was relieved to see her big smile.

 

\- That was fun - she exclaimed approaching him again.

 

He chuckled by the comment.

 

\- Tell me about it - he added.

 

The girl leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

\- We are definitely doing this again - she announced.

 

With this said, she walked towards the door and unlocked it, giving him one last look before returning to the store, leaving him alone and in complete silence.

 

He stood there, mouth wide open, trying to understand her last sentence.

 

_Again? She wanted to do this again?_

 

His lips curved into a smile _, he was glad he hadn't skipped work after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! I think this is the longest chapter of the story so far! It took me a while to write because I was stuck in the middle, I didn't know what reaction I wanted Enid to have, but I think I'm happy with how this came out.


End file.
